El vuelo del mochuelo
by Ekhi
Summary: Nada ni nadie le había preparado para algo así. No sabía si era algo bueno o no pero... No le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo. (AU 100%, sin zombis)
1. Calor

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

Cosas como están acaban saliendo tras arrastrar ideas rarunas durante muuucho tiempo, ideas que finalmente ven una salida al comentarlas con más gente. Otra de esas ideas espero ser capaz de terminar escribiendo a modo de Crossover, of course. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin los crossovers y AU's? jajaja No me hagáis caso.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis.

**Hilos musicales** durante la escritura: Dead Island Theme Trailer de Giles Lamb entre otras.

* * *

Su cuerpo frágil y diminuto temblaba entre las sábanas de dibujos de su cama. Sus manos sudorosas se aferraban a la almohada, queriendo empapar la tela con el sudor de su frente alejando el calor de su cuerpo. Pero no había manera, no lograba deshacerse de ese calor insoportable, que rayaba el dolor por momentos.

Clavó sus uñas en el colchón al voltearse sobre el mismo y fijar su mirada en el cielo. Un gemido de dolor, casi como el gimoteo de un cachorro, escapó de entre sus labios colocándose de lado en la cama en posición fetal.

Se mordió los labios obligándose a guardar silencio, a no sacar ruido a esas horas de la noche; no cuando el sonido del televisor funcionando aún llegaba a sus oídos. No podía quejarse, tenía que aguantar el calor y el dolor como fuera. Si llegaba a saborear la sangre en su boca, por voluntad propia, podía sentirse afortunado esa noche.

Apartó la sábana húmeda de su cuerpo y la arrastró con los pies hasta el límite del colchón. Se sentó con movimientos temblorosos en mitad de la cama y aferrando los bajos de la camiseta, se la sacó por la cabeza lanzándola al suelo. Se tocó el pecho sintiendo el sudor pegar su mano a él, el calor emanando como oleadas de aire seco de un maldito desierto.

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana y escuchó en silencio el zumbido del televisor encendido. Una gota de sudor descendió desde el nacimiento de su pelo por mitad de su frente hasta saltar de la punta de su nariz a sus piernas dobladas.

Necesitaba agua, refrescarse.

Sus ojos aterrizaron sobre el cuerpo adormilado de su hermano, cubierto con la sábana y la manta. No entendía cómo podía estar así…

Daryl se escurrió hacia la orilla del colchón y con sigilo apoyó los pies sobre el suelo de madera. Miró por encima de su hombro a la par que se levantaba de la cama, apretando los labios queriendo así silenciar el ruido de los muelles. Dio un paso tentativo sorteando su camiseta y un par de juguetes que había olvidado guardar antes de acostarse.

Pegó su mejilla a la pared y entreabrió la puerta ligeramente lo suficiente para comprobar que la luz casi fantasmagórica del televisor, iluminaba gran parte del pasillo. Sopesó la idea de ir a la cocina pero aquello le acercaba demasiado a la sala de estar. La opción más segura era el baño.

Contuvo la respiración al escuchar las bisagras chirriar ligeramente, pero nada más pasó. Un paso tentativo sobre el suelo del pasillo y después otro. Daryl se deslizó por la casa como un auténtico fantasma.

Mantenía los brazos abiertos, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la pared a medida que avanzaba hacia el baño. Se coló en el interior del servicio sin molestarse en encender la luz.

Alcanzó el taburete sobre el que su madre se afanaba en subirle para enseñarle a limpiarse los dientes en condiciones, y se colocó de puntillas sobre él. Alcanzó el interruptor de la pequeña luz sobre el espejo y lo presionó. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo mientras éstos se ajustaban a la incipiente luz.

Parpadeó molesto varias veces y finalmente giró el grifo del agua dejando que un fino de agua silencioso saliera de él. Metió sus manos bajo la fría agua, sonriendo aliviado por el contraste de temperatura. Se mojó la cara, la nuca, la frente. Se refrescó el pecho pero la espalda… El calor que irradiaba de ella era insoportable.

Se mojó la mano derecha y aferrándose al borde del espejo, alzó el brazo hasta alcanzar con su mano sus omoplatos.

Daryl sintió la sangre congelársele en las venas. Segundos después todo pareció acelerarse al igual que él. Tan pronto había estado subido al taburete como se encontraba en el suelo, con el taburete caído entre sus pies y la respiración acelerada que no lograba llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

La puerta del servicio se abrió de golpe y sus gemidos de sorpresa se convirtieron en unos de miedo al ver la expresión sombría de su padre en el hueco.

\- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo levantado?- Daryl tartamudeó una excusa pero estaba aún demasiado asustado como para hablar con normalidad.

Will entró en el baño, apartó el taburete de un manotazo y le agarró de un brazo poniéndole en pie con violencia, golpeándose con el lavabo en el codo. Siseó de dolor ganándose un apretón más fuerte en su extremidad.

\- Yo me encargo.- Daryl miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su madre quien había aparecido de forma repentina. – He dicho que yo me encargo.- Dijo la mujer con vehemencia obligando a Will a salir del baño mientras ella se acercaba a su hijo para secarle las lágrimas.

\- Si lo sigues tratando como un maldito niño nunca va a crecer.- Le espetó el hombre con sarcasmo saliendo de allí de vuelta hacia la sala de estar para ver el combate.

Mary Anne sonrió a su hijo menor y le besó la frente, arrugando el ceño en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto con su piel.

\- Estás ardiendo… Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?- Daryl apretó los labios negando con la cabeza, un par de lágrimas se escurrieron de la comisura de sus ojos por sus mejillas.- ¿Qué te pasa, mi vida?

\- No… No lo sé, mamá…- Daryl se abrazó a su madre con fuerza olvidándose que no llevaba su camiseta encima y que ella vería lo que él había sentido instantes antes.- Duele mucho.- Sollozó contra su camisón, aferrándose a él mientras sentía el roce suave de las manos de su madre en la piel de su espalda.

Daryl pudo sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de su madre contra su mejilla, cerró los ojos con miedo a lo que la mirada de Mary Anne pudiera reflejar.

\- Tranquilo, cariño.- Dijo la mujer con voz entrecortada acunándole contra su pecho sin poder evitar que las lágrimas también brotaran de sus ojos.- Estoy aquí. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.- Le prometió ella sin titubear besando el pelo de su hijo, acariciándoselo, dejando que el pequeño llorara entre sus brazos.

* * *

_No sé exactamente cuánto se va a alargar esto pero no demasiado. Tengo ya un poco adelantado la siguiente parte así que espero no tardar en actualizar. En el próximo capítulo sabréis con exactitud qué es lo que se cuece en la "mansión" Dixon._

_¡Gracias por leer a quien se haya atrevido! Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, bufido dicho con educación claro, será más que bien recibido._

_Gracias Cass por animarme a subir esta fumada de crack ;)_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	2. No he hecho nada

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis.

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Arrugó la nariz al sentir un suave cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz. Por más que movía su nariz con los ojos cerrados algo seguía rozándola. La hundió en la almohada, intentando alejarla de lo que quisiera que fuera que estaba intentando robarle unos minutos más de sueño. Estaba muerto de sueño.

Subió la mano que tenía apoyada contra su pecho hasta aferrar la funda de la almohada, sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo de su nariz contra la palma de su mano. Frunció el ceño somnoliento y entreabrió los ojos levantando la mano, desvelando una pequeña, suave y brillante pluma de color plomizo. Daryl se incorporó en la cama, la sábana rodó hasta su cintura mientras hincaba su mano izquierda sobre el colchón. Tomó con dedos tentativos la pluma, la sujetó entre su dedo índice y pulgar. La miró con curiosidad.

Se humedeció los labios desviando su mirada hacia la ventana cerrada y después hacia la puerta igualmente cerrada.

Escuchó un ronquido de Merle quien se removió entre sueños murmurando algo ininteligible.

Daryl se llevó el pulgar a la boca y mordisqueó la piel que bordeaba la uña, la pluma depositada con suavidad frente a sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo moviendo su mano izquierda con cierta reticencia hacia su espalda. La piel se había enfriado al despertarse y el roce de sus dedos le arrancó un escalofrío. Apresó su labio inferior entre sus dientes al ascender desde la parte baja de su espalda hacia sus omoplatos.

Su mentón comenzó a temblar al sentir algo suave y cálido rozar la punta de sus dedos, no tardó en reconocer el tacto de otra pluma. Siguió ascendiendo sintiendo la forma de más y más plumas colocadas estratégicamente conformando dos pequeñas alas de color plomizo.

El niño abrió sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y miró por encima de su hombro cómo la curvatura superior de las alas se movía ante su gesto, extendiéndolas ligeramente.

Daryl se tumbó de nuevo en la cama abrazándose a su estómago dejando que las alas cubrieran uno de sus brazos y parte de su rostro, ayudándole así a ocultar las lágrimas.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones…?

Daryl se encogió sobre el colchón pegando sus rodillas contra su pecho, su ala derecha se desplegó como un escudo sobre su silueta mientras miraba con auténtico pavor a su hermano mayor. Merle parpadeó confundido, rascándose la cabeza sentándose en la orilla de la cama aún somnoliento. Su bostezo se quedó a medio camino y parpadeó repetidas veces, agitando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué coño es…?

El mayor de los Dixon se puso en pie y dio un tentador paso en dirección a la cama de su hermano menor quien no hizo mas que encogerse todavía más sobre sí mismo. Estaba al borde del colchón a punto de caerse.

Los dedos de Daryl se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas, un ala encogida sobre su silueta y la otra extendida asomando por su costado.

\- ¿Te has tragado un puto pájaro, enano? ¿O te has cosido sus malditas plumas a la espalda?- Le espetó Merle arrancándole la sábana de las manos con fuerza.

Daryl soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Como acto reflejo sus alas le envolvieron, protegiéndole.

\- ¡No te escondas!- Le espetó dándole un tirón a la punta de una pluma. Daryl sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar el ala hasta golpear su espina dorsal.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Le gritó rodando sobre el colchón hasta caer por la orilla del mismo al suelo, la cama entre ambos hermanos.

Daryl afianzó los pies en el suelo y se frotó las mejillas secando las lágrimas que aún permanecían adheridas a su rostro. A su espalda, las alas se abrieron en toda su extensión arqueándose en posición de defensa al ver a Merle dar un paso hacia el lateral para sortear el obstáculo que les separaba.

La punta de cada pluma era blanquecina e invitaba a ser rozada pero Daryl no quería que nadie le tocase, ni si quiera su hermano. Pequeñas motas blancas salpicaban algunas de ellas, perdiéndose entre las diferentes capas. .

Cuando Merle estaba a punto de alcanzarle, la puerta de la habitación se abrió congelándoles en sus posiciones. Las alas se contrajeron en su espalda pero no con la suficiente rapidez ( y tampoco eran tan pequeñas como para no verlas aún encogidas) como para que Mary Anne no pudiera verlas.

Daryl dio un tentativo paso hacia atrás por si no aparecía sola, pero la mujer se coló en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El niño se movió inquieto, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, los dedos de una mano jugueteando con los de la otra.

\- Merle, ve a ducharte.- Dijo la mujer con voz autoritaria que no daba pie a réplica.

No sin antes farfullar unas cuantas maldiciones y algo parecido a un "enano plumoso", el mayor de los chicos salió de la habitación con ropa limpia para cambiarse. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda por encima de su hombro.

Daryl se sintió algo más relajado haciendo que las alas se reacomodaran en su espalda dejando que la mirada curiosa de su madre pudiera echarles un vistazo mejor.

\- Yo no… No he hecho nada, mamá.- Susurró en voz baja agachando la mirada a sus manos.- Lo prometo, no sé cómo…

El niño cerró los ojos y encogió sus hombros al ver los pies de su madre acercarse a él y una mano extenderse en su dirección.

Daryl parpadeó confuso, y sintió un escalofrío bien diferente al provocado por Merle ante el leve roce de la mano de su madre por contorno de una de sus alas. Su gesto fue delicado, casi logró arrancarle un suspiro de satisfacción por la suavidad con la que la tocaba. Sintió un cosquilleó recorrerle el cuerpo entero desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca.

\- Mi pequeño angelito…- Le escuchó susurrar a su madre segundos antes de sentir sus labios besar su pelo con suavidad.- Todo irá bien.- Le abrazó con cuidado de no dañar las plumas jóvenes que decoraban su espalda.

Daryl rodeó la cintura de su madre con sus menudos brazos, envolviéndola con las alas a su vez. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara al roce de sus dedos entre su pelo y los besos que siguieron aterrizando en él mientras susurraba lo hermoso que era.

El niño se aferró con fuerza al camisón de su madre, hundió su nariz en la tela aspirando en profundidad, dejando que la familiaridad de su olor le relajara.

Mary Anne apartó la cabeza de su hijo de él para poder mirarle con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa calmada.

\- Vamos a tener que buscarte ropa nueva.- Dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa a la par que Daryl arrugaba la nariz en un mohín.

* * *

_Antes de nada, gracias a quienes leísteis el primer capítulo, a quien lo comentó y a quien no llamó a un psiquiátrico para que vinieran a buscarme. Es todo un detalle de vuestra parte. A quien creo que he escrito esto bajo el efecto de algún psicotrópico le diré que se equivoca, aunque quizá los más de 30º tengan algo que ver._

_Sí, Daryl tiene plumas. Sí, le han salido alas. Y sí, de momento (y tal vez por siempre jamás, quién sabe) no tiene una explicación aparente. ¿Por qué lo he hecho así? Porque me dio el siroco y siempre quise escribir algo en esta línea y al final, lo he hecho. ¿Por qué la madre no le llama anticristo al verlas? Porque ya tiene bastante con el marido y él es "su polluelo" XD En fin*Hago la danza de la alegría *_

_Bueno, tengo más o menos bastante adelantado así que no creo que tarde tampoco mucho en subir la siguiente parte. Sigo sin saber cuánto durará esto, tened paciencia conmigo si podéis, sé que es pedir mucho después de lo leído pero… jejejeje _

_Hasta luego cocodrilos, ¡gracias por leer! _


	3. Aguja e hilo

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis.

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Daryl se movió en lo alto del taburete con cuidado de no caerse, dándole así la espalda a su madre quien sujetaba varios alfileres entre los labios. Daryl giró su cuello y parte de su cuerpo para poder ver lo que su madre estaba haciendo, pero ella se apresuró en corregirle con un suave empujón.

\- Estate quieto o acabaré pinchándote.- Le advirtió ella con la voz acolchada al sujetar los alfileres.

\- Es que quiero ver…- Pidió Daryl con voz acaramelada, ese tono de voz que usaba cuando quería algo. Pero en esa ocasión su madre no iba a claudicar con tanta facilidad.

\- Pronto acabo, tranquilo.- Le aseguró Mary Anne colocando dos alfileres más entorno al nacimiento del ala en su espalda pero sin tocar ni una sola pluma.

Daryl agachó la cabeza en un gesto dramático, apoyando su mentón contra su pecho. Alzó la mirada entre el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

Ya no se asustaba o sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago que amenazaba con inundar sus ojos de lágrimas cuando las veía allí, a su espalda. Ahora se esforzaba en aguantar una sonrisa divertida cada vez que sentía una pluma acariciar su mano o su cara obligándole a despertarse aunque el sol aún no hubiera salido. Ahora se entretenía tocando las plumas plomizas, maravillándose con su textura, sus formas, los leves cambios en su tonalidad…

El reflejo de su sonrisa en el espejo se amplió cuando recordó el primer baño que se dio en la bañera, con dos de sus juguetes preferidos y con su madre asegurándose de que su padre no estuviera cerca mientras el niño chapoteaba entre risas. El agua resbalaba por sus plumas que parecían no terminar de mojarse por completo, dato que atesoró en su memoria para futuras ocasiones. Recordó el sonido de la risa de su madre y el grito de sorpresa que soltó cuando sin ser consciente de ello, replegó las alas para luego extenderlas en un gesto seco que salpicó a la mujer. Daryl escondió su risa tras sus manos, las alas acunando su rostro sonriente de pelo empapado pegado contra su frente.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

Escuchó la voz de su madre y vio su rostro sonriente asomarse por el costado de una de sus alas. Daryl se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza, apretando los labios entre sí.

\- Bueno,- Mary Anne le dio un suave apretón a su pantorrilla derecha.- Creo que ya está. Vamos a probar si va bien.- Le dijo ayudándole a girar sobre el taburete para que por fin pudiera ver en el reflejo del espejo del baño lo que su madre había estado haciendo.

La boca del niño se abrió con sorpresa, sus cejas se alzaron casi hasta desaparecer en el nacimiento de su pelo en la frente. A su espalda su madre había logrado arreglar la tela de su camiseta para que sus alas pudieran atravesarla, para después ajustar la prenda en torno a ellas sin dañarlas. Daryl giró más su cabeza y se colocó de puntillas en el taburete para poder ver mejor, una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su cara que amenazaba con partirla en dos.

Mary Anne apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo quien volvió su vista al frente encontrándose con su mirada serena. Daryl estiró los brazos obligándole a acercarse a él y así poder colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo fuerte. Hundió su pequeña nariz en su cuello, sus plumas acariciaron el rostro de su madre ante la cercanía y la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

\- Gracias mamá.- Le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Mary Anne le besó la nariz, riendo al ver cómo el niño se afanaba en frotársela nada más hacerlo.

\- Tendrás que llevar una sudadera encima de ellas…- Comentó la mujer viendo a Daryl asentir. Un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza que le hizo volver a mirar a su madre con cierta aprensión.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Cómo… cómo las escondo de papá?

La voz de Daryl era casi un murmullo inaudible pero llegó con claridad a oídos de Mary Anne Dixon quien apretó los labios con cierta preocupación.

Apartó el pelo de su rostro pudiendo ver sin obstáculos sus ojos azules, brillantes, calmados como el día en que llegó a ese mundo y lo acunó por primera vez contra su pecho. Ya entonces supo que sería especial, que había algo diferente en él. Will le dijo que era una vaca estúpida, que aquel niño sería tan inútil como el otro. Se equivocaba, ninguno de ellos era un inútil.

Mary Anne le miró con expresión determinada, enmarcó el rostro de Daryl entre sus manos y le sonrió.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes.

* * *

_Y aquí vengo de madrugada con el capítulo 3 de esta entrega digna de un documental animal jajaja No en serio, gracias por leer esta paranoia mental que me he montado. Espero que a pesar de la rareza y de que quizá los personajes no parezcan del todo ellos mismos, os esté gustando._

_Disculpad que el capítulo quedara algo más corto que los anteriores ^^ estuve a punto de poner esta parte con el segundo y al final no lo hice._

_En fin, gracias por leer y vuestros comentarios :)_

_¡Nos vemos pronto de nuevo!_


	4. Mochuelo

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Daryl se encogió inquieto sobre la hierba bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de su hermano situado de pie frente a él apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Merle mantenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mirándole en silencio, mientras el más joven alternaba su mirada de un punto a otro cada pocos segundos, aventurándose de vez en cuando a fijar sus ojos en la silueta de su hermano mayor.

Estaban solos. Ni Will ni Mary Anne estaban en casa en ese momento y Daryl había aceptado la idea de Merle de adentrarse en los bosques para pasar la tarde. No tenían nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?

Daryl se levantó del suelo limpiándose la suciedad de los pantalones. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba medio abrochada.

\- ¿No tienes calor, mochuelo?- Las cejas de Daryl se unieron sobre su ceño fruncido, queriendo asesinar con la mirada a Merle al escuchar el tono jocoso con el que había formulado la pregunta.

\- No soy ningún mochuelo.- Le replicó el niño con voz firme, apuñando sus dedos en el interior de los bolsillos.

\- ¿Y entonces qué eres, Darylina?- Preguntó Merle empujándose con la planta del pie contra el tronco para erguirse y dar varios pasos hacia él.

Daryl dio un imperceptible paso en sentido contrario pero el árbol contra el que se había mantenido le impedía alejarse más de su hermano. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Sintió la tela de la sudadera moverse a la par que sus alas escondidas bajo ella, inquietas.

A cada paso que daba Merle en su dirección la ansiedad trepaba por sus entrañas, un cosquilleo se apoderaba de sus extremidades, concentrándose en el nacimiento de las alas a su espalda. No sabía qué era lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera pero sentía un vacío en su estómago, como cuando se asomaba de la rama más alta de un árbol y miraba hacia el suelo. Daryl tragó grueso identificando esa nueva sensación:_ quería echar a volar_.

Alzó la mirada hacia su hermano, sin amilanarse, sin dejar que la diferencia de estatura y peso le asustaran. No iba a dejarle pensar que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, llamarle como le viniera en gana. Y mucho menos iba a dejarle reírse de sus alas.

Escuchó a Merle bufar y darle un punta-pie a la tierra, aterrizando ésta sobre una pluma que se le había caído. Daryl rotó sus hombros sin cambiar su postura, sin darle demasiada importancia a aquella pluma en un inicio plomiza que comenzaba a adquirir un tono más parduzco. Que perdiera alguna pequeña pluma no era para alarmarse, su madre se lo había asegurado.

\- Te he preguntado que qué eres.- Siseó su hermano mayor parado frente a él a menos de un metro de distancia, con cierta mofa e ira enmascarada.

\- No lo sé.- Confesó él en voz baja sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de Merle. Éste le pegó un empujón contra el tronco del árbol y le agarró del frente de la camiseta.

\- A la gente no le salen alas porque sí, hermanito…- Le susurró contra su cara, sus narices casi se rozaban.

\- No sé por qué han salido, lo prometo.- Contestó con voz temblorosa sin poder evitarlo.

No entendía por qué Merle se enfadaba. Podía llegar a comprender porque su padre querría arrancárselas de cuajo si las veía, o le dejaría marchar al bosque con cierta ventaja y luego saldría tras él con su escopeta cargada. Pero… ¿Merle?

Daryl agachó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en los pies de su hermano mayor, aquel que había cuidado de él decenas de veces cuando su madre trabajaba y su padre había bebido más de la cuenta. Apoyó las palmas de su mano sobre la corteza del árbol a su espalda, dejando que ésta rasgara la piel al aferrarse a ella, a la espera. De un golpe. Un insulto. Un bufido. Lo que fuera. Lo que fuera.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos al intuir cómo alzaba una de sus manos. Sin poder remediarlo el cuerpo de Daryl reaccionó por sí solo, temblando ligeramente a la espera del consabido golpe. Tal vez recayera en su coronilla o en su nuca. U optara por una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda que hiciera que la derecha acabara golpeada al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Apretó los labios, se los mordió hasta rasgar la piel. Sintió las plumas agitarse bajo la sudadera, intentando envolver su pequeño cuerpo en su calidez y protegerle.

Reprimió un sollozo. Los Dixon no lloran. Él lo sabía. Su padre lo sabía. Merle también. Todos lo sabían.

Cuando creyó que el nudo del estómago iba a cortarle el aliento al ascender hasta su garganta arañándola a su paso; la mano de Merle aterrizó en su nuca con fuerza pero no de forma violenta. De un fuerte tirón enterró el rostro de Daryl en su camiseta blanca y palmeó su espalda con un cuidado que creyó que no volvería a experimentar en su propia piel una vez comenzó a hablar.

De los labios de Daryl salió un suspiro de sorpresa que fue amortiguado contra la tela de la camiseta de su hermano.

Merle no abrió la boca, ni le ofreció palabras de consuelo como su madre. Él no malgastaba palabras en cursiladas y ñoñerías. Su hermano no le dijo que todo saldría bien o que, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Merle se mantuvo en silencio, una mano en su nuca y la otra sobre sus alas con varias capas de ropa separándoles. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho sin retenerlo. Su dedo pulgar acarició su nuca sin razón aparente. Un suspiro escapó de entre sus dientes acompañando las únicas palabras que le escucharía decirle en lo que quedaba de tarde.

\- Al viejo no le va a hacer ni puta gracia cuando lo sepa… - Sus dedos rascaron el nacimiento de su pelo, cosquilleándole la piel.- Ni puta gracia, Darylina.

* * *

_Sé que buena parte de mi cariño hacia los Dixon (sobre todo hacia el hermano mayor) se lo debo a Gato Jazz, así que gracias por ello _

_Puede que penséis que Merle es demasiado blando, para mí, en esta versión, en mi cabeza, Daryl consigue sacarle ese lado "más suave" que tanto le echa en cara en un futuro al enano. En el fondo los hermanos se quieren como la trucha al trucho vamos._

_Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo esto a pesar de la rareza jejeje_

_¡Nos vemos! _


	5. Alzar el vuelo

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Movió los dedos en el interior de las zapatillas desgastadas. De cuclillas sobre una rama, Daryl se agarraba a la misma con ambas manos, su mirada alternándose entre la hierba varios metros bajo él y el rostro de su hermano mayor a sus pies.

El niño se humedeció los labios mirando de soslayo la sombra que sus alas proyectaban en el suelo. Agitó sus hombros obligándolas a desplegarse en toda su extensión, su pecho se hinchó con una sensación que poco a poco iba anidando en sus entrañas con el paso del tiempo: confianza.

Sintió la suave brisa colarse entre la copa de los árboles, acariciándole el pelo y las plumas arrancándole un escalofrió de alivio al refrescar su cuerpo bajo ese calor sofocante.

Esuchó a Merle soltar un bufido descruzando sus brazos en un gesto de hastío.

\- ¿Vas a agitar tus alas de una vez o esperamos a mañana, hermanito?

Daryl le sacó la lengua y tamborileó sus dedos sobre la corteza de la rama en la que se encontraba agazapado.

Había visto fotografías y dibujos en varios libros sobre pájaros, incluso había logrado atisbar algún trozo de un documental de aves antes de que su padre apareciera y se apoderara del mando del televisor.

Reacomodó sus zapatillas en la rama, sus alas se recolocaron en la posición necesaria para poder volar. La luz se colaba entre las hojas haciendo brillar su plumaje parduzco ya exento de esa pelusa infantil que tantas mofas le había granjeado con Merle.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y los abrió de nuevo soltando sus manos de la rama y echándose hacia delante. Una sonrisa amplia se abrió paso en su rostro en cuanto sintió su cuerpo flotar mientras planeó por unos segundos.

Pero esos segundos pasaron, y en cuanto batió las alas sintió el pánico apoderarse de él. Las alas no se coordinaron, se asustó, se desequilibró y cayó al suelo con un gran quejido de dolor.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Merle acercándose a él entre carcajadas. Le ayudó a darse la vuelta en el suelo y así poder examinar los resultados de su primer y fatídico vuelo. Una brecha en una ceja, hierba y flores entre las plumas, varias magulladuras en sus brazos desnudos. Apretó los labios para no echarse a llorar con la mirada vuelta a la copa de los árboles y sus alas doloridas extendidas sobre la hierba.

\- Venga hermanito, no te ofusques.- Le animó Merle sin dejar de sonreír ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Le quitó las hierbas del pelo y le reajustó algunas plumas de sus alas.- Era tu primer intento, no has nacido sabiendo volar.- Daryl agachó la cabeza desviando la mirada. Merle le buscó los ojos para continuar hablando.- ¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente? Joder, pensaba que tenía un tío como hermano y no una nenaza cobarde que al primer golpe se va con las plumas entre las piernas a llorarle a mamaíta. – Le dio una palmada en el pecho haciéndole encogerse sobre sí mismo, ganándose una mirada furibunda.- Menos llorar y más volar.- Le obligó a darse la vuelta y le dio un empujón hacia el tronco del árbol.- Venga, a escalar, Mochuelo.

\- No me llames Mochuelo.- Masculló Daryl entre dientes zafándose de la mano de Merle, aferrándose a la corteza para comenzar a trepar.

\- Te llamaré como quiera, Darylina, que para algo soy tu hermano mayor.- Comentó en tono jocoso el chico con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Daryl resopló agarrándose a la primera rama y de ahí a la siguiente hasta alcanzar una buena altura para un segundo intento. Con el paso un tanto más inseguro avanzó por la rama elegida colocándose de nuevo de cuclillas sobre ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior agitando las alas para que se abrieran de nuevo, pero en una postura algo diferente a la anterior. Rogó a Dios o a quien quiera que fuera el culpable de que le hubieran crecido, para que ésta vez no mordiera el polvo de manera tan brusca.

Secó la sangre de la brecha en su frente con su mano derecha.

\- No te asustes ni pienses que te la vas a dar, Mochuelo.- Le dijo Merle con calma desde el suelo.- Imagina que… - Daryl le miró esperando su respuesta.- Imagina que eres un pájaro y…- Merle se rascó el mentón pensativo.- ¿Recuerdas cuando el viejo nos llevó a cazar hace unos meses?- El niño asintió.- ¿Recuerdas aquel águila que vimos…? ¿Cómo echó a volar desde aquel peñasco?- Daryl volvió a asentir mirando hacia el suelo, recordando la imagen de aquel ave alzando el vuelo.- Intenta hacer lo mismo.

Daryl asintió y cerró los ojos recordando aquel día.

_El sol había apretado desde primera hora de la mañana pegando sus camisetas a sus espaldas por culpa del sudor. La hierba seca arañaba sus brazos desnudos mientras se abrían paso por ella, pegando ese polvillo tan molesto a su cara y extremidades._

_Su padre había abierto la expedición yendo en cabeza, Merle tras él y Daryl en la retaguardia. El silencio con el que caminaban les daba la oportunidad de escuchar el trino de cualquier pájaro o el roce de las patas de los animales mientras caminaban por las cercanías._

_Un pequeño graznido atrajo la atención de los tres, quienes se volvieron hacia un peñasco cercano. En la cumbre, sobre una gran piedra con manchas de musgo seco, se posaba un águila oteando el horizonte. Will no tardó en echar a andar, el movimiento atrajo la atención del ave quien abrió las alas, las batió y alzó el vuelo hasta alcanzar una corriente y así poder planear por el cielo en busca de una presa con la que matar su apetito._

_Daryl se quedó ensimismado viendo al ave volar alto, alejándose de ellos, girando y girando de forma magistral. La punta de alguna de sus plumas parecían curvadas por el viento pero el águila seguía planeando con suavidad, con una gracilidad que parecía casi antinatural. Un pescozón en su nuca le hizo encoger sus hombros hasta casi rozar las orejas. Merle a su lado soltó una sonora carcajada._

_\- Deja de mirar al pájaro, enano. Nosotros nunca vamos a levantar los pies del suelo.- Le advirtió con su dedo índice a escasas pulgadas de su nariz. – Que no se te olvide._

El niño reajustó sus pies en la rama, se elevó ligeramente de su posición de cuclillas y se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez lo mismo: Te equivocaste, Merle.

Su grito de furia contenida, de ansias de llegar más allá de lo que todos pensaban que podría hacer, de ganas de darles con sus alas en la cara y decirles "no soy torpe, soy algo más que nada"; resonó entre los árboles.

\- ¡Wohaaaa!- Gritó Merle echándose hacia atrás viéndole lograr planear unos segundos antes de comenzar a perder altura pero con más suavidad que en su primer salto, logrando aterrizar sobre sus pies de forma atropellada y algo desequilibrada.

El chico corrió hacia su hermano quien con piernas temblorosas comenzaba a curvar sus labios en una gran sonrisa alzando el rostro hacia él.

\- ¡Lo he hecho!- Dijo eufórico alzando las manos sobre su cabeza dando un pequeño salto acompañado de una batida de alas que le elevó más de lo habitual del suelo antes de aterrizar en él.

\- ¡ESE ES MI MOCHUELO!- Le espetó con un rugido Merle revolviéndole el pelo, frotándole los nudillos en la coronilla entre los quejidos del niño.

\- ¡Suéltame!- Decía intentando sonar serio pero sin poder evitar echarse a reír en cuanto Merle le cogió en volandas de la cintura dándole una vuelta completa.

Le dejó de nuevo en el suelo y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Daryl.

\- Una vez más, hermanito.- Sonrió con la mirada brillante.- Una vez más, bate esas alas y vuela tan alto como puedas.- Daryl asintió entusiasmado, animado por el apoyo de Merle, inundado por la euforia de ese segundo salto con mejores resultados.

El niño corrió hacia el árbol y trepó a gran velocidad, impulsándose con las alas para poder subir con más rapidez. Equilibró sus pasos sobre las alas con las manos en cruz y se mantuvo de pie sobre la rama preparado para saltar. Miró a su hermano a sus pies, varios metros más lejos que en el salto anterior.

\- ¡Venga, Mochuelo!- Merle dio varias palmadas, Daryl pateó la rama un par de veces y saltó con toda la energía y la valentía que su diminuto cuerpo eran capaces de soportar.

Y en esta ocasión sí que lo sintió. El batir de las alas haciendo que se elevara en vez de planear simplemente, ese roce de la brisa que se metió entre sus plumas alzándole varios metros por encima de su posición agazapada en el árbol. Un nuevo embate de las alas y escuchó la risa de Merle a sus pies, colocándose las manos junto a la boca para que su voz lograra alcanzarle.

\- ¡Vuela alto, enano!

Daryl sonrió y cerró los ojos breves segundos dejando que la sensación de vacío en la boca de su estómago, esa sensación de que estaba flotando le invadiera.

¡Estaba volando!

Dio un pequeño chillido de alegría atreviéndose a extender sus brazos a la par que sus alas. Agitó la cabeza apartándose el pelo de la cara mirando hacia arriba hacia el final de la copa de los árboles, allí donde el cielo era más azul y el sol parecía calentar con más fuerza. ¡Quería llegar allí arriba! ¡Quería averiguar cuán alto podía volar! ¡Quería ir a….!

Sus alas batieron con más rapidez contrarrestando el cansancio que se le vino encima con fuerza al ser su primer vuelo real. Si no descendía rápido iba a terminar con algún hueso roto y tal vez alguna de las dos alas magullada también.

Con pena, y sin despegar su mirada azul del nítido cielo, comenzó a descender, su pierna derecha flexionada preparada para apoyarse con suavidad.

Sus alas se alzaron cerrando el ángulo de separación entre ellas en cuanto la punta de su zapatilla rozó el suelo. Se apartó el pelo de la cara de un manotazo mientras veía a Merle acercarse a él con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ha sido…- Merle incapaz de articular palabra le palmeó el hombro y le revolvió el pelo una vez más. Daryl dio un resoplido logrando que varios mechones aterrizaran de vuelta en su cabeza sin molestarle.- Esto lo tiene que ver, mamá.

Daryl se recolocó el bajo de la camiseta que su madre le había arreglado y recogió la sudadera del suelo, donde la había dejado nada más adentrarse lo suficiente entre los árboles para no ser visto. Tras varias intentonas logró terminar de vestirse ocultando las alas al resto de personas.

Los hermanos echaron a andar entre los árboles. Daryl caminaba con una media sonrisa que no lograba ser completa al recordar ese momento en el que casi logra cruzar la línea invisible marcada por la copa de los árboles. Merle a su lado comentaba cómo le había visto dar un par de bandazos, que Daryl no tardó en apresurarse a negar echándole la culpa a una corriente repentina. Entre reproches, menciones a su "grácil vuelo de mochuelo" "tienes que comer menos bocadillos si quieres volar alto" "si no cierras la boca nunca te llevaré conmigo" "¿llevarme volando? ¡Ja! ¿Con esos bracitos?"; y risas al recordar su primer vuelo fallido, llegaron de vuelta a su casa.

Ambos chicos vieron el rostro de su madre a través de la ventana de la cocina y respiraron aliviados al comprobar que la camioneta de su padre no estaba aparcada.

\- ¡Tenemos algo que enseñarte mamá!- Le gritó Daryl a su madre con el rostro pegado al cristal dándole un susto.

En cuanto vio sus rostros sonrientes se tragó el grito que iba a darles por asustarla de esa manera, se secó las manos en el trapo de cocina y salió al jardín para averiguar qué querían mostrarle.

Daryl le cogió de una mano y tironeó de ella mientras Merle les seguía los pasos con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Tengo que hacer la cena.- Les advirtió viendo que le llevaban hacia el bosque.

\- La cena puede esperar.- Dijo Merle haciendo que su madre le mirara curiosa.- Esto tienes que verlo.

* * *

Esa noche tras darle un beso de buenas noches a Merle "ya estoy mayor para que me beses como a un crío de cinco años", Mary Anne se acercó a la cama de su hijo pequeño y se sentó en la orilla de la misma.

La mujer sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hijo, casi inamovible desde que le habían llevado al bosque para enseñarle que era capaz de volar. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y le besó la frente junto a la herida que se había hecho al caer. Antes de que pudiera separarse, Daryl le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le susurró al oído.

\- Te quiero, mamá.- Ella besó su mejilla con una sonrisa y le miró a los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti, angelito.- Daryl arrugó la nariz sin dejar de sonreír al escucharle llamarle así.

\- Es mejor que Mochuelo…- Susurró el niño para sí.- Así me llama Merle.- Le explicó Daryl al ver su mirada de confusión. Mary Anne rio mirando la espalda de su hijo mayor cubierta por la sábana. – Pero me da igual.- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque prefiero el tuyo…- Dijo ruborizándose, llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

\- No te muerdas las uñas.- Le recriminó ella sacándole el dedo de la boca metiéndolo bajo la sábana.- Vamos, es tarde, intenta descansar. Hoy ha sido un gran día.- Besó su frente una vez más antes de levantarse y apagar la luz de la mesita de noche. – Buenas noches, chicos.

\- Buenas noches.- Farfulló Merle entre bostezos.

\- Buenas noches, mamá.- Contestó Daryl frotando su mejilla contra la almohada, sonriendo al sentir el roce de una pluma contra sus pantorrillas.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro de su madre cuando le vio alzar el vuelo por primera vez. El sueño no tardó en llevarle consigo.

* * *

_Imagino ese primer momento en que los pies se separan de la rama como ese vuelco al estómago que me da cada vez que monto en un avión y despega *-* Debe ser una sensación alucinante el hacer algo así sin cacharros metálicos de por medio como cualquier pajarillo jajaja_

_Tenía que poner un suceso así en esta loca historia, no podía faltar ese primer vuelo supervisado por su hermano mayor._

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo._

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y vuestros comentarios!_


	6. No soy ningún ángel

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Es probable que quizá los personajes estén un tanto fuera de su tiesto habitual, disculpas de antemano. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Se descolgó el asa izquierda de la mochila mirando por encima de su hombro para comprobar que la puerta de los baños permanecía cerrada. Dio varios pasos sobre los azulejos, agachándose para poder asegurarse de que nadie había tras las puertas entornadas o cerradas.

Apoyó la mochila contra la pared junto a los lavabos. Iba a llegar tarde a clase pero el picor era incesante y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Miró una vez más hacia la puerta escuchando el timbre que anunciaba que todos los alumnos debían apresurarse a entrar en clase. El niño abrió el grifo del agua fría y se remojo las manos tras quitarse la sudadera con cuidado, dejándola a su lado sobre la mochila. Cuando alzó su mirada hacia el reflejo del espejo sintió una leve punzada de pavor al ver las alas extendidas a su espalda.

Una nueva mirada y Daryl se apresuró a colar su mano remojada en agua fría entre su camiseta y el nacimiento de las alas. Era una postura incómoda y no lograba alcanzar el punto exacto que tantos picores le estaba provocando. Se dio la vuelta, la espalda hacia el espejo y alzó la tela de la camiseta viendo la piel enrojecida.

Sus dedos rozaron un punto en el que la piel parecía en carne viva. Un siseó escapó de entre sus labios.

Una carcajada se escuchó con claridad entre las cuatro paredes alicatadas. Daryl se bajó la camiseta con rapidez y se agachó en busca de la sudadera para colocársela de nuevo. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido. No se había percatado, se había distraído, no había prestado la atención que su madre y hermano le habían repetido una y otra vez, debía estar centrada en mantener las alas escondidas bajo la ropa. Había fallado como un niño pequeño y estúpido. Se mordió el labio inferior viendo a Jimmy, uno de los matones de cursos superiores que nunca perdía la oportunidad de mofarse de sus ropas prestadas y sus zapatillas gastadas.

Jimmy se pasó una mano por la boca mirándole como un león a una gacela, sonrisa abierta y ganas de devorarle, destrozarle, hacerle añicos. Daryl alzó el mentón sin querer darle a entender que temía sus golpes o sus palabras, aunque por dentro temblara como una hoja y sus alas estuvieran preparadas para adoptar una posición defensiva en caso necesario.

\- ¿Qué…- Jimmy soltó una carcajada señalándole con la mano- qué coño llevas a la espalda Dixon?

Daryl cogió la mochila y echó a andar rezando para poder esquivar al chico sin que pasara nada. Pero aún así, ¿cómo iba a evitar que lo contara por todo el colegio? El chico le agarró de la mochila, reteniéndole con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido al estamparle contra la puerta de uno de los baños que se abrió con violencia. Daryl trastabilló y se cayó al suelo, su mano derecha casi aterrizó en el interior del wc.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, enano?- Masculló el chico dándole una patada que Daryl logró esquivar de puro milagro.- ¿Qué coño escondes ahí, eh?- Le preguntó cogiéndole de la sudadera, bajándosela, intentando ver qué había debajo.

Daryl se revolvió como nunca en su vida antes, gritó, arañó sus brazos pero Jimmy era más fuerte que él y no tardó en tumbarle boca abajo en el frío suelo, su rodilla entre sus omoplatos. Agitó las piernas pero era todo en vano, logró bajarle la sudadera hasta las muñecas viendo el montón de plumas pardas moteadas en su espalda.

Escuchó una risa sarcástica y sintió algo húmedo aterrizarle contra el pelo, un escupitajo de desprecio.

\- ¿Te han salido alas, imbécil?- Le preguntó el chico cogiéndole del pelo de la nuca, obligándole a separar su mejilla húmeda del suelo.

Daryl cerró los ojos y lanzó sus manos hacia la muñeca de la mano que tanto dolor le estaba provocando. Apretó los dientes al sentir un nuevo tirón que estaba seguro se había llegado algún que otro pelo con él. Un rodillazo en las costillas le robó el aliento, un puñetazo en la mejilla le hizo creer que le había roto algún hueso.

\- ¿Qué clase de bicho raro eres, Dixon?

El rostro de Daryl golpeó el suelo de nuevo. El niño pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca al partirse el labio. Escuchó sus insultos, llamándole escoria, bicho raro y mil cosas más que no llegó a registrar hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón en una de sus alas y las manos de Jimmy entorno al nacimiento en su espalda.

Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para enfocar y no equivocarse, Daryl acertó a darle una patada en la espinilla a Jimmy quien se agachó y soltó su agarre del ala. El pequeño Dixon aprovechó y se colocó sobre su espalda, aguantó el dolor y pateó el estómago de Jimmy lanzándolo al suelo del servicio lejos de él.

Rápido pero con movimientos torpes, Daryl se recolocó la sudadera y la camiseta desgarrada. Cogió la mochila y saltó por encima de Jimmy antes de que éste pudiera cogerlo del tobillo y retenerle allí para arrancarle las plumas una a una.

Sus pies casi no rozaban el suelo del pasillo vacío mientras lo recorría a toda prisa alejándose hacia la puerta de salida. Franqueó la puerta y no miró atrás mientras seguía corriendo rumbo a su casa con sangre en su rostro y ropas y las lágrimas amenazando con hacerle morder el suelo una vez más si no cesaban.

Sus pequeños pies corrían y corrían intentando alejarle de aquel baño, pero sobre todo intentando protegerle de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de aquel chico. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta pero le dolían, escocían de una manera que no sería capaz de describir, porque en el fondo creía que él llevaba razón. ¿Por qué le habían salido aquellas alas? ¡Nunca había visto a nadie con alas excepto… los pájaros y los dibujos de los ángeles! Pero él no lo era por mucho que su madre se lo llamara. No era un ángel, no tenía nada que ver con Dios el roce de plumas en su espalda y su capacidad para volar. Era un monstruo. Un bicho, uno de esos seres de los que hablaban en las clases que no tenían que seguir adelante en el mundo.

Daryl se frotó el puño de la sudadera contra sus ojos secándose las lágrimas viendo la silueta de su casa no muy lejos. Apresuró el paso y se fue directo a la puerta trasera que seguro permanecía abierta. Respiró aliviado al ver que la camioneta de su padre no estaba allí. Se coló en la casa y fue directo al servicio viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su madre asomarse por el hueco de la puerta con expresión preocupada. Cerró la puerta del baño y echó el cerrojo, ignorando los pasos de su madre acercándose, sus palabras y preguntas intentando averiguar cómo se encontraba.

Dejó caer la mochila al suelo sollozando en silencio, mordiéndose el labio ya roto manchándose el pecho con la sangre. Se deshizo de la camiseta entre forcejeos y gemidos frustrados de dolor. Se quitó el resto de la ropa y abrió el grifo del agua.

\- Cariño, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Escuchó la voz amortiguada de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Daryl, cielo, abre la puerta.

Daryl hizo caso omiso a su ruego y se metió bajo el chorro de agua. No se encogió al impacto del agua fría sobre su piel, pero su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo ahogado, con cada gota de agua que rozaba los golpes que Jimmy le había provocado. Sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer de rodillas en el frío y húmedo suelo de la bañera, encogiéndose, abrazándose a sus rodillas flexionadas con su rostro entre ellas.

Quería desaparecer. Quería que ellas dejaran de estar ahí. Quería ser como los demás.

Miró por encima de su hombro viéndolas allí, heridas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Las plumas dobladas, sucias, salpicadas con su sangre.

Un rugido de rabia salió de lo más hondo de su pecho y cogió un manojo de ellas arrancándolas de cuajo. Gritó de dolor pero siguió quitándolas, una a una, a montones, cuantas su mano y su propia entereza le permitían coger.

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Mochuelo?- Se escuchó la voz grave y autoritaria de su hermano Merle. Daryl dejó la mano cerrada entorno a un nuevo manojo de plumas, estático.- Tu madre ha dicho que abras la puerta. Ábrela.- Su tono no daba pie a réplica pero él no quería hacerle caso.

\- No.- Musitó.- ¡NO!- Dijo aclarándose la garganta, elevando su tono para que pudieran oírle.- ¡NO!- Gritó y arrancó las plumas lanzándolas contra la puerta cerrada.

\- ¡O ABRES LA PUTA PUERTA MOCHUELO O LA ABRO YO! Y ESO VA A SER PEOR.- Gritó Merle dando un fuerte puñetazo en ella.

\- ¡Así le vas a asustar!- Le recriminó Mary Anne a su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que busque un llamador de ángeles para que venga como una serpiente encantada?- Le contestó él con sorna golpeando una vez más la puerta.- ¡Darylina sólo te lo voy a decir una vez más! ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA.

Daryl negó con la cabeza siguiendo con su tarea entre lágrimas y gemidos. Un crujido, un golpe, un sonoro crack y la puerta se desencajó de su sitio y la figura de Merle entró en el servicio seguido por su madre.

El niño no levantó la mirada ni detuvo sus movimientos. En tres grandes zancadas sintió las manos de Merle apartarle las suyas de sus propias alas y agitarle el cuerpo entero.

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, enano?- Daryl levantó la vista dejando que viera su rostro golpeado y herido.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Apretó los labios no queriendo responder. ¿De qué iba a servir?

\- Mi vida, pero…

Mary Anne se apresuró a ponerle una toalla por encima y sacarlo de la bañera. Merle le ayudó en la tarea y madre e hijo se sentaron en el suelo.

Merle miró el suelo, la bañera llena de las plumas que su hermano pequeño se había arrancado mezclado con el agua y la sangre de la ducha. Cerró el grifo y se puso a buscar el botiquín para no dedicar sus energías a hacer más estropicio del que ya había sido hecho.

\- Shh… Tranquilo, cariño.- Mary Anne besó el pelo de su hijo, acurrucado bajo su mentón envuelto en la toalla.- Mi pobre angelito.

\- No soy ningún ángel.- Dijo con la voz rasgada Daryl sin mirarla.

\- Claro que lo eres.

\- ¡No lo soy!- Le espetó él clavando su mirada brillante por las lágrimas en ella.- No soy ningún ángel… No…- Su mentón temblaba, apretó los labios entre sí y agachó la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas que caían con su pelo. – Soy un bicho raro… - Merle le dio un pescozón en la nuca.- ¡Au, eso duele!- Mary Anne le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo.

\- Yo no tengo ningún hermano pequeño bicho raro…- Le dijo Merle tomándole del mentón, obligándole a que le mirara.- Quizá un poco nenaza con tanta lágrima y melodrama arrancándose plumas pero…- Su madre le dio una bofetada en el brazo que le hizo callarse.

\- Lo que tu hermano quiere decir…- Mary Anne tocó la mejilla de Daryl para que volviera sus ojos hacia ella.- Es que te queremos tal cual eres.- Merle suspiró profundamente y rodó los ojos al escucharla. Pero en cuanto vio que Daryl le miraba asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ya me he acostumbrado a tenerte a ti y tus plumas de Mochuelo por aquí…- Le dijo en tono casual rascándose el mentón.

\- Pero… No soy… No soy normal.- Ante aquella afirmación Merle soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo un Dixon lo es? – Daryl parpadeó con pausa, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras frotaba sus mejillas con un trozo de la toalla.- Mochuelo,- Merle dijo su mote con suavidad agachándose para quedar a su altura.- Puede que tengas alas, y puedas volar y… Pero, sigues siendo mi tocapelotas, cansino, nenaza, hermano pequeño… Así que, no eres ningún bicho raro ni nada de eso. Y el que lo diga, tendrá que hablar conmigo.- Merle apoyó su mano sobre las rodillas de Daryl.- Ahora, ¿quién te hizo esto

/*\\*/*\

Días más tarde cuando Daryl por fin volvió al colegio tras varios intentos de su madre por llevarle de vuelta y convencerle de que nada malo le iba a pasar, Merle le acompañó personalmente a clase. Estando en el parking, despidiéndose de su hermano quien le daba sus últimos consejos sobre cómo derribar a un chico más grande que él, Daryl vio a Jimmy llegar con un ojo morado y una ligera cojera. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y vio la silueta de Merle erguirse a su espalda como una torre o su ángel de la guarda, Jimmy se escabulló entre las paredes del colegio con rapidez.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Daryl al mirar a su hermano mayor.

\- Somos familia enano, aunque tengas plumas.- Se excusó Merle restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

* * *

_Perdonad por la espera! Me está costando un poco volver a cogerle el ritmo a este raro experimento con plumas al que le he cogido cariño *-* Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de que haya sido un poco más... triste, pero creo que era algo de esperar, ¿no?_

_¡Muchas gracias a quien se sigue dejando caer por aquí con sus ojos únicamente, o con un comentario bajo el brazo! Alucino cuando veo que hay gente que lee esto desde países tan dispares como Australia, Suiza, Argentina, China y tantos otros. Me alegráis el día sobremanera jajaja_

_¡Un abrazo y que tengáis un buen inicio de semana!_


	7. Como un sabueso

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar este fic, entré en un pequeño bloqueo y cuando logré desatascarme no fui capaz de terminar el capítulo. Hasta hoy… No me termina de convencer al 100% pero… en fin, espero disfrutéis de la lectura.

Disculpad las erratillas ^^

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Daryl permanecía despierto tumbado en su cama, sus ojos claros abiertos de par en par incapaz de conciliar el sueño por esa noche.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a la sábana, colocándola con seguridad bajo su mentón impidiendo que así se movieran desvelando cualquier pluma que pudiera escaparse durante la noche.

Hacía pocos días que Merle había apuntado en tono jocoso, que pronto podría hacerse una almohada para dormir con las plumas que iba perdiendo de forma natural, y aquellas que había arrancado en ese momento de furia, incomprensión y miedo que le asaltó en el baño.

Soltó una de sus manos de la sábana y rozó de forma tentativa el extremo de una de sus alas escondidas bajo ella. Poco a poco iban recuperando su volumen y textura, su color iba mutando a su vez con el paso de los días dando fe de que al igual que él, ellas también sufrían el paso del tiempo.

Más de una tarde, Daryl se había visto arrastrado por Merle al pequeño bosque junto a su casa. Su hermano mayor insistía en que si le habían salido alas tenía que fortalecerlas y ponerlas en uso, y no mantenerlas replegadas como una niña bajo la sudadera. Así que, horas antes, como tantos otros días, Daryl se había visto forzado a saltar de la rama más alta de un pino que había escogido Merle como su pista de despegue del día.

_Daryl sabía que no era recomendable llevarle la contraria a su hermano, así que, trepó de una rama a otra hasta que la piel de sus manos presentaba varios arañazos por la cantidad de veces que tuvo que subir. Una vez llegaba a la copa y miraba al mundo a sus pies, todo el dolor que pudiera sentir, esa sensación de no pertenecer a ese mundo se disipaban a la par que los pájaros batían sus alas por encima de su cabeza. _

_Al final vas a poder mirarlo de cerca.- Escuchó decir a su hermano a los pies del árbol indicándole con su mano una sombra alada que planeaba sobre ellos en círculos. Era un águila, como aquella que habían visto cazando junto a su padre. _

_El niño sonrió y no esperó a que su hermano le indicara que ya era hora de saltar o acabaría agitando el árbol hasta que cayera de él. Daryl extendió sus alas y las batió intentando acercarse a aquel maravilloso ave. _

_El pequeño Dixon sonrió en la penumbra de la habitación recordando sus intentos de acercarse a ella sin lograrlo. Con alas o sin ellas, seguía siendo un niño y aquello no iba a poder cambiarlo a ojos del ave rapaz. _

_Merle le había insistido tras su aterrizaje sin contratiempos, que no tardaría en "hacer migas" con el águila, y hasta ganarse algún zarpazo si intentaba quitarle la caza del día. _

_Daryl había arrugado la nariz imaginando una batalla de garras, manos, picos y dientes por llevarse a casa un ratón de campo o algún otro animal similar._

_\- Pero yo no quiero robarle la comida…- Dijo el niño torciendo el gesto dejando que su hermano le ayudara a acomodarse de nuevo la sudadera para esconder las alas y regresar a casa. _

_\- La comida se la llevará el más fuerte hermanito.- Le dijo Merle palmeando su hombro para darle después un empujón que casi le lanza al suelo.- Estaba pensando…- Daryl miró de soslayo a su hermano conociendo bien ese tono de voz que usaba.- Podría usarte como vigía y cazar algo bueno este fin de semana._

_\- ¿Y… papá?_

_Si su padre le veía agitar las alas, o veía la sombra de la más mínima pluma salir de espalda de su hijo estaba seguro que acabaría arrancándoselas de cuajo sin importarle las consecuencias. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, agitando las plumas bajo la sudadera, de forma imperceptible. _

_\- El viejo seguro que está medio borracho para salir de casa.- Merle le dio un pescozón y rio continuando su caminata._

Daryl volvió su rostro sobre la almohada para poder mirar a su hermano aun durmiendo a pierna suelta. Sus ojos descendieron hacia el suelo, dando con un bulto a los pies de su cama junto al pequeño armario con el que contaban.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin poder evitar que la sonrisa brillara en la oscuridad de la habitación. A penas quedaban unas horas para que amaneciera y pudiera irse con su hermano a cazar algo. Estaba excitado ante la idea, sería la primera vez en que cazarían algo en su nueva condición.

Hundió la nariz bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar unas pocas horas de sueño. No quería caerse de ningún árbol o en pleno vuelo por estar cansado.

Inspiró hondo sintiendo las cálidas plumas de las alas envolver su menudo cuerpo facilitándole así caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Colocó su mano extendida contra su frente a modo de visera, evitando así los rayos de sol que amenazaban con cegar su visión.

Daryl agachó la mirada viendo a su hermano a los pies del peñasco al que había subido trepando como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Pero en esta ocasión, el descenso sería bien diferente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y excitación apareció en su cara ante la sola idea.

Un silbido largo y Daryl volvió a mirar a su hermano quien gesticuló de forma grotesca para que descendiera de una vez.

El niño alzó el dedo pulgar, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor asegurándose de que estaban completamente solos en aquel paraje. Aseguró el nudo de la sudadera en torno a su cintura, agitó los hombros exhalando un suspiro de alivio al sentir las alas extenderse en toda su plenitud a su espalda. Se humedeció los labios sintiendo un ligero alivio del calor del sol sobre su cabeza por la sombra que le conferían sus apéndices plumosos.

Afianzó sus pies en el borde del peñasco y dejó que el propio peso de su cuerpo le venciera cayendo a penas unos centímetros antes de que sus alas dieran la primera batida, manteniéndole en el aire.

Su cuerpo planeó en el aire, descendiendo varios metros hasta mantenerse a una altura suficiente como para poder observar con más detenimiento cualquier movimiento que significara la cercanía de algún animal al que pudieran darle caza.

Se detuvo en el aire, irguiéndose con sus alas batiendo con más energía y volvió su cuerpo hacia su hermano. Su ala extendida hacia su objetivo, daba fe de que no volverían a casa con las manos vacías.

* * *

Daryl insistió en ir a pie con su hermano mayor a pesar de que en su fuero interno sentía un ligero picor bajo su piel que le instaba a deshacerse de la sudadera, batir las alas y echar a volar lo más alto y lejos posible.

Pero no lo hizo y caminó junto a Merle en busca de su siguiente presa tras los dos conejos que habían localizado gracias a su nueva condición. Daryl miró de medio lado a su hermano, apartándose el pelo de la cara para poder verle bien. Distraído, no se percató del agujero en el suelo y tropezó dándose de bruces contra el suelo, arañándose los brazos.

Merle soltó una carcajada y le levantó de un fuerte tirón en la sudadera a su espalda, evitando coger las alas bajo ella.

\- Al final vas a estar más seguro con los putos pájaros ahí arriba que aquí a ras de suelo, Mochuelo.- Le comentó en tono jocoso quitándole varias hierbas del pelo, revolviéndoselo con fuerza hasta que le escuchó quejarse y soltar un gruñido. – No está mal que puedas dar con los bichos gracias a tus plumas enano, pero…- Chasqueó la lengua mirándole de reojo al pequeño quien le miraba con atención, desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo de vez en cuando para no volver a repetir la caída. – Sólo con verlos no hacemos una mierda si no llegamos a tiempo.

\- Podrías corr…

La idea murió en sus labios con un fuerte pescozón que Merle le dio en la nuca haciéndole soltar un grito. Daryl le lanzó una mirada furibunda rascándose la zona golpeada, mientras intentaba relajar las alas bajo la sudadera.

\- Necesitas algo con lo que abatirlos desde donde estés.- Le dijo Merle golpeando su hombro contra él.

\- ¿Un… arma?- Preguntó confundido volviendo la mirada al frente.- ¿Cómo cuál?

Daryl observaba con atención las manos de su hermano moviéndose, despellejando al animal con maestría y destreza.

\- Como ésta.

Merle descolgó de su hombro la ballesta con la que había abatido a los conejos y la soltó contra el pecho de Daryl, quien logró retenerla en ellos sin que se cayera a pesar de su peso. El chico la abrazó e intentó imitar la postura que en incontables ocasiones había visto adoptar a su hermano mayor.

La carcajada de Merle no tardó en llegar.

\- Así no, Mochuelo.- Exhaló un suspiro exasperado como si llevara instruyéndole media vida.- Pon recta esa espalda, enano.

Merle le dio varias indicaciones a Daryl para que sostuviera el arma con la fuerza que sus menudos brazos le permitían.

\- Pesa mucho…- Se quejó el niño entre dientes pero sin vacilar un milímetro en la altura a la que sostenía la ballesta.

\- Tendrás que aparcar tus vuelos nocturnos para trabajar esos brazos de niña, entonces.- Le espetó Merle viéndole resoplar a Daryl mientras bajaba la ballesta con sumo cuidado al suelo.

\- No tengo brazos de niña.- Farfulló el chico con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tiesos.

\- Ya claro, y tampoco tienes alas, Mochuelo.- Comentó jocoso el mayor recuperando la ballesta de sus pies.- Volvamos a casa, - le dio un empujón- venga, que me estás volviendo loco y al final quizá te confunda con una puta paloma y te meta una flecha.

* * *

_Como decía antes, perdonar por el retraso, mi cabeza no estaba en "modo Mochuelo" para subir otro capítulo así que… Tenía ganas de sacar de caza a este par de locos y al final lo logré, quizá no se acerca al 100% a la idea que tenía cuando lo pensé (más nítida, completa y no sé… ) pero… creo que algo logré acercarme *-*_

_¡Espero no tardar mucho en subir el próximo capítulo!_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo de la historia _


	8. Cama de plumas

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ahora le llaman Fluff, monería a mansalva, ganas de achuchar, niños a los que les comerías los mofletes sin contemplaciones, menciones de violencia, lenguaje, cosas inexplicables por la ciencia, maltrato físico y psicológico a menores... Como dice el sumario **esto es un AU o UA**, no lo olvidéis, y por tanto habrá cosillas un poco "extrañas".

Como el turrón, vuelvo por Navidad, ejem.

Perdón por la tardanza en la actualización, sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo hice la última vez. Y no tengo perdón… Esta escena que he logrado por fin sacarla de mi cabeza, la tenía pensada desde hacía tiempo.

Disculpad las erratillas ^^

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Los hermanos llegaron a casa entre promesas de prácticas con pesas para conferir más fuerza a los finos brazos del menor de ellos, y comentarios entre dientes por parte del más joven de que no necesitaba hacer ejercicio y que no era un maldito mochuelo.

Merle reía por lo bajo, mirando de soslayo a Daryl quien insistía en portar su ballesta desde hacía varias millas y que poco a poco, de forma imperceptible se encontraba más y más cercana a rozar el suelo. Pero en cuanto lo percibía, en cuanto veía que el arma de su hermano podía terminar con un rasguño, el pequeño se afanaba en reunir fuerzas y alzarla de nuevo contra su pecho comprobando por el rabillo del ojo que su hermano mayor no se había percatado del casi incidente.

Las sonrisas de ambos chicos se congelaron en cuanto llegaron a la linde de su pequeña propiedad. Se podían escuchar gritos provenientes del interior. Daryl se tocó de forma inconsciente la espalda comprobando que sus alas permanecían escondidas bajo las capas de ropa.

\- Espera aquí, enano.- Le dijo Merle sin darle pie a réplica, pasándole las capturas del día para que las sostuviera.

Daryl hizo caso a su hermano mayor no queriendo enfadarle también a él. Intuyó a su hermano discutir con su padre. Algo de cristal se rompió en el interior de la casa arrancándole un respingo. De forma inconsciente, el pequeño Dixon se abrazó con más fuerza a la preciada ballesta de su hermano.

Podía sentir la piel de gallina bajo su camiseta, el sudor descender por su espalda aterrizando entre sus alas inquietas.

Volvió a escuchar otro grito y entonces le siguió el ruego de su madre amortiguado por lo que seguramente era un tortazo de su padre. Más cristales rompiéndose y la puerta se abrió con violencia, el cuerpo de Merle aterrizó sobre los pequeños escalones de la entrada, la figura de su padre más inmensa que nunca apareció por la puerta entreabierta.

Daryl vio a su padre acercarse a su hermano quien gruía entre dientes, algo rojizo salpicando su mentón y sus manos aferrándose a los listones de madera para intentar ponerse en pie. La bota de su padre golpeó el abdomen de Merle arrancándole un quejido sordo de dolor y haciéndole rodar el resto de los escalones hasta aterrizar en el jardín delantero.

Daryl miró a su hermano quien intentó revolverse de nuevo cuando escuchó la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón de su padre abrirse, signo más que evidente de lo que podía ocurrir si no le detenía.

No lo pensó. Ignoró las palabras que su hermano le repetía más de una vez para que se mantuviera alejado de su padre cuando estaba así, borracho, violento y con ganas de destrozarles a todos en un millar de pedazos.

Daryl soltó las capturas y aprovechando que la ballesta estaba ya cargada, la alzó lo suficiente como para colocar la punta de la flecha apuntando a su padre.

Will sortó una carcajada al verle allí de pie, sus brazos temblorosos por el peso y el cansancio y su mirada determinante pero asustadiza intentando amilanarle sin éxito alguno. El hombro colocó una mano sobre su cintura descorriendo la tira de cuero que sujetaba su pantalón. Dio un paso en dirección a Daryl a la par que la mano de Merle se aferraba a la pernera de su pantalón. Una patada en la cara dejó al mayor de los hermanos desorientado.

\- ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente hombre para disparar, chico?- Dijo arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol ingerido.- ¿Crees que…- Miró con una ceja arqueada a su hijo menor.- Puedes matar a tu viejo, enano?- Siseó con la mirada enfurecida, la mandíbula tensa y la punta del cinturón enrollada entorno a su puño cerrado, el sol resplandeciendo contra la hebilla que pendía junto a él. - ¿Qué pasa, te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Daryl acarició el gatillo con la yema de su dedo índice sin quitarle ojo de encima a su padre, trago grueso sintiendo el peso de sus alas a su espalda. El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que la atención del pequeño se desviara hacia la casa, viendo emerger a su madre con la camiseta rota dejando entrever la tela de su sujetador, y el labio inferior partido.

Will aprovechó ese instante de distracción para arrebatarle la ballesta con violencia de sus manos, lanzándole al suelo junto a ella. Daryl intentó reptar y alejarse de él pero la mano de su padre se aferró con ansias a la parte trasera de su sudadera, arrancándosela de cuajo.

El gesto sorpresivo y la fuerza de su mano, hizo que un grito de dolor escapara de entre sus pequeños labios. Varias plumas sueltas cayeron al suelo por el bajo de la camiseta.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones…?- Dijo Will tironeando del tobillo de su hijo pequeño, impidiéndole alejarse.

\- ¡Déjale en paz!- Exclamó Mary Anne echando a correr hacia ellos. Se aferró al brazo izquierdo de su marido para que soltara a Daryl pero un codazo certero le lanzó al suelo junto a Merle.

\- ¡No me toques maldita zorra!- Le gritó Will volviendo su atención a Daryl quien había logrado colocarse de rodillas y estaba a punto de echar a correr.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le preguntó su padre golpeándole la espalda con la hebilla con fuerza.

\- ¡Deja a mi niño en paz!- Gritó Mary Anne volviendo a golpearle en la espalda con ambas palmas abiertas queriendo lanzarle al suelo y así darle algo de tiempo a su hijo.

Aquello no hizo más que enfurecer a Will quien la tiró al suelo, dándole un punta pie en la pierna. Daryl se abalanzó sobre su espalda e intentó aferrarse a su cuello para que se alejara de su madre.

\- Maldito enano de mierda.- Farfulló Will entre dientes cogiéndole del pescuezo con energía, quitándoselo de encima.

Sus dedos no tardaron en encontrar el nacimiento de su pelo en la nuca y arrastrarle de él, echándose a reír al escuchar sus gritos de dolor pidiéndole a su madre y su hermano que le ayudaran. Las lágrimas no tardaron en cubrir sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus uñas rasgaron la piel del brazo de su padre provocándole más todavía. Will le soltó cuando los dientes de su hijo se clavaron sobre su piel.

\- ¿Así es como tratas a tu padre? ¡Maldito bastardo desagradecido!

Un golpe en la espalda y Daryl aulló de dolor. Un tirón en su camiseta para evitar que se alejara y escuchó la tela rasgarse bajo la garra en la que se había convertido la mano de su padre.

Daryl tembló como una hoja al ser consciente de que su padre podía verlas.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- Un tirón y un puñado de plumas fue separado de su ala izquierda. Daryl miró a su padre por encima de su hombro, su pelo ocultándole parcialmente sus ojos llorosos. - ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta?- Preguntó rompiendo el resto de la camiseta a pesar de los intentos de Daryl por evitarlo, dándole patas y puñetazos con sus pequeñas manos.

Will miraba a su hijo con ojos desorbitados, asco y desdén absoluto. En cuanto las alas se vieron libres de la prisión de su camiseta, se extendieron ligeramente e intentaron cubrir el pecho y rostro de Daryl, protegiéndole de su padre.

Pero una barrera de plumas no iba a poder con la ira más absoluta y la ignorancia de William Dixon.

\- Papá, por favor…- Imploró Daryl con el labio inferior tembloroso, su rostro ensombreciéndose a cada paso que Will daba hacia su hijo.

\- Yo no he engendrado a un monstruo como tú.- Dijo en tono grave y desafiante.

Los ojos de Daryl se cerraron al ver la mano de su padre acercarse a él. Metió sus manos bajo las alas para cubrir su cabeza lo mejor posible esperando el golpe.

Pero no vino. En cambio, no tardó en sentir sus alas y el resto de su cuerpo siendo arrastrado hacia el interior de la casa. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, tembloroso como un polluelo, escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y el cerrojo siendo echado. Su padre le empujó hacia la pequeña bañera y le obligó a darle la espalda, su firme mano en su cuello pegándole la mejilla contra el azulejo.

\- ¿Un maldito engendro de la naturaleza en mi puta familia?- Gruñó William contra su oído, rozándole con su aliento alcoholizado el pelo pegado contra sus mejillas. Su mano le tomó del mentón obligándole a mantener la postura pero con su mirada sobre la de él.- Me das asco, chico. Pero tranquilo, voy a hacerme cargo de ello.- Palmeó su mejilla esbozando una sonrisa cínica. Daryl se mordió el labio ahogando un sollozo cuando se padre le soltó el mentón, volvió a sujetarle de la nuca contra los azulejos y acarició sus plumas con más suavidad de la que le creía dueño.- ¿Sabes?- Will acarició una de las plumas desde el nacimiento hasta la punta.- Creo que no vas a ser del todo inútil, enano.- La pluma aterrizó en el fondo de la bañera entre sus pies.- Creo que voy renovar mi arsenal de flechas.- Rio quedo arrancándole otra pluma más. Daryl clavó las uñas en las juntas entre los azulejos. - ¿Ayudarás a _tu padre_ a hacerlo, verdad, chico? Daryl gimió con los ojos cerrados al sentir la mano de su padre cerrarse en torno a un puñado de ellas.

\- Papá, por favor, no…- Rogó en un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriéndose por la comisura de sus ojos.

\- Me he encargado de darte de comer,- siseó contra su oído- de vestirte, de que tuvieras un techo sobre tu cabeza.- Las plumas fueron arrancadas de su ala, Daryl gritó de dolor e intentó revolverse.- Es hora de que me devuelvas el favor, _hijo mío._

Daryl gritaba e intentaba revolverse entre los brazos de su padre, pero él no cejaba en su empeño de quitarle las plumas de sus alas entre promesas, gritos, risas ebrias y los golpes de Merle y su madre para intentar abrir la puerta.

El cuerpo inerte del pequeño sin fuerzas para sostenerse por sí mismo, cayó sobre la cama de plumas manchadas de su sangre, a la par que el cerrojo salía disparado de su posición bajo la insistencia de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Mi niño!- Gritó Mary Anne al ver la escena frente a ella.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Gritó su hermano cargando contra su padre.

Daryl cerró los ojos preso del cansancio.

* * *

_Sé que hoy es Nochebuena y debería haber venido con algo más "bonito" tal vez pero… Era lo que tocaba y no tengo alma así que… _

_En fin, gracias por acompañarme este año en este fic y tantos otros. _

_Con vuestro permiso querría dedicarle este capítulo especialmente a Tania por tu ánimo para que continuara esta historia y tu paciencia en ese aspecto._

_Espero que aun no habiendo sido algo demasiado "bonito" la espera haya merecido la pena._

_Un abrazo a todo el mundo y… Eguberri on! O… Feliz Navidad!_


	9. Solos

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

Mil perdones por la tardanza en la actualización. Mi cabeza no estaba en el lugar ni el momento adecuados para poder terminar este capítulo que tenía a medias desde ni sé cuándo.

Perdonad las posibles erratas que haya.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Dolía. Absolutamente todo, dolía a su alrededor. El más mínimo pestañeo, el diminuto y casi imperceptible roce de una tela, la caricia de una brisa le abrasaba la piel.

Daryl entraba y salía de la inconsciencia entre sudores fríos, voces arrulladoras y golpes a su alrededor. Era incapaz de discernir qué era lo que estaba pasando, no lograba comprender por qué a pesar de sus sollozos por el dolor, a pesar de sus ruegos ahogados por las lágrimas, se vio envuelto en una gran tela.

Su mirada vidriosa intentaba comprender lo que sucedía, ese paisaje escurriéndose frente a sus ojos tumbado en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de su padre.

\- Ma… Mamá…- Masculló entre dientes acurrucándose bajo la manta intentando alejar los escalofríos que agitaban su cuerpo como las hojas de los árboles ante la cercanía del invierno.

Una mano cálida y gruesa, se apoyó sobre su frente, apartándole el flequillo de ella pegándose al resto de su humedecido cabello.

\- Tranquilo, enano.- Logró discernir la voz de su hermano como un eco lejano atravesando la densa niebla de su casi inconsciencia.- Tranquilo. Pronto te pondrás bien.

Daryl intentó mover los dedos de su mano pero no lo lograba. Intentó despegar sus pestañas, abrir sus párpados y ver más allá de la oscuridad creada por ellos. Pero no podía, estaba demasiado cansado.

\- Tengo sueño, Merle…- Balbuceó en un murmullo prácticamente ininteligible, su labio inferior temblando por voluntad propia incapaz de controlarlo.

Estaba agotado, sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse desde la punta de sus pies extendiéndose hacia su espalda. Sentía frío, un frío que poco a poco iba tomando cobijo en sus entrañas hasta colarse en sus huesos.

La mano de Merle aterrizó sobre sus hombros, agitándole bajo la tela, arrancándole un sollozo de dolor ante el repentino movimiento y la punzada ácida que atravesó su espalda.

\- No te duermas, Daryl, ¿vale?

De haber tenido fuerzas, el pequeño habría intentado arrugar la frente, confuso o soltar una breve risa al escuchar a su hermano. Pocas veces usaba su nombre para hablarle, de forma menos frecuente todavía desde que habían aparecido ellas.

\- Merle…- Se humedeció sus labios secos.- Sólo un ratito, lo prometo.- Le aseguró con voz cansada sintiendo su cuerpo sumirse en aquella nieblina de cansancio, dolor y oscuridad.

\- Daryl… Despierta… Tú también no, enano, vamos… ¡DARYL!

* * *

Calor. Dolor. Pesadez. Silencio.

Daryl podía sentir cada milímetro de su piel como si una corriente eléctrica la atravesara. Cada bocanada de aire que hinchaba su pecho, arrancaba un sollozo seco e imparable de sus labios.

La punta de sus dedos estaban heladas a diferencia de su espalda que parecía ser presa de las llamas.

Podía sentir la humedad creciente en el nacimiento de su pelo, descendiendo por su sien.

\- Mamá…- Farfulló entre sus labios agrietados, apuñando sus manos aferrándose a la nada.

\- Shh… Tranquilo.- Escuchó una voz que no reconocía.

Algo húmedo y frío rozó su frente arrastrando el sudor, aliviando el calor que impregnaba el resto de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Merle?- Preguntó con voz ronca aunque sabía que aquella no era la voz de su hermano.

\- Ahora voy a buscarle.- Escuchó el susurro femenino de una mujer y lo que parecía una puerta cerrarse.

\- Tranquilo, hijo. Te pondrás bien.- Le aseguró la voz serena de aquel hombre cuyo rostro aún no había visto tras sus pesados párpados.

* * *

La luz que se colaba por la ventana incidía sobre su cara obligándole a cerrar los ojos, molesto por la luminosidad. Parpadeando molesto, escudriñó con ojos vidriosos por el cansancio y la convalecencia dónde se encontraba. Parecía algún tipo de habitación.

La cortina que cubría la ventana ondulaba bajo el efecto de la brisa. Un pequeño armario descansaba junto a la pared frente a la cama y a su derecha…

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de dormitar, bella durmiente?- Daryl intentó curvar sus labios en una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su hermano.

\- ¿Merle?- Preguntó en un tartamudeo, girando su cabeza sobre una mullida almohada.

\- El mismo de siempre.- Le dijo en tono jocoso levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba hasta su despertar, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama.- ¿Cómo estás, enano?- Le preguntó en tono suave.

Daryl parpadeó, tomando aliento con precaución por la tirantez y el murmullo del dolor continuo en su cuerpo. Miró a su hermano encogiéndose de hombros, humedeciéndose los labios.

\- Pareces cansado…- Le dijo a su hermano mayor viéndole sonreír agitando la cabeza de forma negativa.

Uno de sus ojos estaba ligeramente color verdoso. Una herida parecía estar a punto de terminar de cicatrizar cerca del nacimiento de su pelo.

\- Tus malditos sollozos no me han dejado dormir por la noche estos días.

\- ¿Dí… días?- Preguntó Daryl creyendo haberle escuchado mal.

\- Sí, hermano. Llevas en esa cama dos semanas.- Comentó chasqueando la lengua, una mano rascándose la barba de sus mejillas que bien merecía un afeitado.- El viejo decía que debería pensar que quizá no ibas a despertar pero…- Merle sonrió de nuevo, todo dientes, negando con la cabeza.- Los Dixon somos duros de matar, ¿verdad?- Había cierta amargura en su voz que no lograba evitar.

\- Merle,- Daryl volvió a humedecer sus agrietados labios y giró levemente su cuerpo sobre el colchón para poder verle mejor. Soltó un quejido al sentir una punzada de dolor en su espalda al moverse.- ¿Dónde está mamá?

Merle le miró en silencio varios segundos antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Merle?- Preguntó Daryl en un hilo de voz, aferrándose a la sábana que cubría su menudo cuerpo.- ¿Mamá… está bien?- El mayor de los hermanos negó con la cabeza de forma silenciosa sin apartar mirarle.

\- Estamos solos, Mochuelo.- Le respondió en un murmullo.- Estamos solos.- Exhaló.

* * *

_Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, primero por la espera, y segundo por este capítulo y lo que deja intuir. La idea de ello, aunque quizá no de ésta manera, la tenía más o menos clara desde el principio y… Pensando un poco en posibles futuros acontecimientos creo que el final del fic está cerca._

_Gracias por vuestra paciencia, lectura y comentarios. No os merezco._


	10. Ni ángel ni mochuelo

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

Perdonad las posibles erratas que haya.

Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, aún no me lo creo (aunque el capítulo no es muy largo que digamos...)

Por cierto, felicidades a todas las madres :)

* * *

**Capítulo X**

El plato de comida permanecía intacto sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Daryl no se había movido un ápice bajo las sábanas que cubrían su magullado cuerpo, ni daba muestras de querer hacerlo.

El pequeño había visto el ascenso paulatino del sol a través de la cortina corrida en la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Merle le había puesto al día de dónde se encontraban. Tras huir del único hogar que habían conocido, Merle le había metido en la camioneta y pisado el acelerador sin un rumbo en la mente. Solamente algo permanecía con claridad por encima del resto: debía encontrar ayuda para su hermano.

Tras casi una hora circulando, con Daryl entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia, Merle había tenido que detener la camioneta (no sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo en la mirada de su hermano mientras se lo contaba, le había dado una clara idea de lo que había podido ocurrir). Y entonces apareció Samuel, con su escopeta cargada con intención de echarles de aquel camino privado que llevaba a su granja. La sangre en las manos de Merle y el cuerpo de Daryl envuelto en una manta, lograron ablandar el corazón del hombre quien se montó en la camioneta junto a ellos indicándole hacia donde debía circular para dar con su hogar.

\- Si quieres ponerte bien tienes que comer…- Escuchó la suave voz de Melinda, la mujer de Samuel, al entrar en su habitación.

Daryl no apartó los ojos de la ventana, sin apenas parpadear, ignorando el consejo de ella. El niño se aferró a la almohada bajo su cabeza cuando sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Melinda al tomar asiento en él.

La mujer permaneció en silencio varios minutos, simplemente estando ahí, a su espalda donde _ellas_ ya no estaban.

Aún no lograba comprender cómo su hermano les había explicado lo ocurrido, las heridas en su espalda donde ya no había ni rastro alguno de lo que una vez existió. No comprendía por qué no les habían echado en cuanto le habían quitado la camiseta y visto todo.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el incipiente picor que precedía a las lágrimas querer tomar sus ojos. Los Dixon no lloran. Y aunque fuera un bicho raro, seguía siendo un Dixon.

\- Tu madre querría que te pusieras bien.- Daryl se quedó estático al escucharle hablar. Una quemazón amenazó con abrasar sus entrañas hasta que salió por su boca.

\- Mi madre querría estar aquí conmigo.- Dijo con un veneno en su voz que jamás creyó podría salir de él, pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Por mucho que su padre lo negara, era hijo suyo, y su progenitor había sido un experto en la materia.

\- Lo siento pe…

\- Déjeme solo.- Daryl ladeó su rostro hasta poder ver a la mujer sentada, la consternación y preocupación visibles en su rostro.- ¡Váyase!- Le espetó intentando moverla de un empujón logrando únicamente que alguna de las heridas en su espalda se abriera de nuevo, la sangre envolviendo con su calidez su piel magullada.- ¡LÁRGUESE!

* * *

Podía escuchar la voz de su madre arrullándole, sus finos dedos moviéndose entre su pelo, acariciándolo hasta que sus párpados pesados no volvieran a abrirse. Daryl inspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma tan suyo, abrazándose a la calidez de su cuerpo cercano.

\- Descansa, angelito.- Susurraba la mujer contra su oído antes de besarle la frente.- Descansa y ponte bien.

Daryl estiró su brazo asiéndose a la falda de su vestido, impidiéndole alejarse.

\- Por favor, mamá. No te vayas.- Le imploró con voz ahogada, pequeña, débil, asustada.- No me dejes.

\- Nunca te dejaré, mi vida.- Le aseguró ella agachándose junto a su cama, apartándole el pelo de la frente.- Siempre estaré contigo.- Le prometió con esa sonrisa que no guardaba ninguna mentira en ella, con esa sinceridad que lograba calmar sus infantiles nervios.- Aunque no me veas, estaré ahí…

Daryl cerró los ojos cuando sus labios rozaron de nuevo su frente. Ante la pérdida de la calidez contra su rostro, de la brisa suave de su aliento contra sus mejillas; el niño abrió de nuevo los ojos encontrándose con la más completa y solitaria oscuridad.

Daryl ahogó un sollozo contra su almohada.

* * *

Daryl continuó con su ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos y con los labios sellados.

\- ¿Voy a tener que atarte a la cama o imitar a una maldita avioneta para que abras esa boca, o qué, enano?- Le espetó Merle con el cuenco de sopa apoyado sobre sus piernas, sentado en la orilla de su cama.

Merle soltó un resoplido exasperado apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla izquierda de Daryl, la más cercana a él.

\- Lo digo en serio, Mochuelo como no…

\- No me llames así.- Le cortó Daryl lanzándole una mirada airada.- No era ningún Mochuelo antes, ni lo soy ahora.

\- Pues paso de llamarte ángel, enano.- Le espetó Merle con sorna, visiblemente cansado.

\- Así me llamaba mamá…- Musitó el niño bajando la mirada hacia su regazo.- Si lo fuera, ella aún estaría aquí…- Murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago.- Si no hubieran aparecido ella aún estaría aquí…- Tartamudeó sin levantar su mirada borrosa de las sábanas.

\- No fue culpa tuya, enano.- Habló su hermano en tono suave.- Si ella ya no está aquí es por culpa del cabrón de nuestro padre y…- Negó con la cabeza.- Culparte ahora no va a servir de una mierda, así que deja de lloriquear, come de una santa vez y larguémonos de aquí antes de que se cansen de tu plumoso culo y llamen a una protectora de animales para que te lleven.

Daryl tragó grueso, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras que se secaba la comisura de los ojos con el borde de la sábana que le tapaba. Levantó su mirada enrojecida y extendió su mano hacia el cuenco de sopa que su hermano tenía para él.

Varias cucharadas después tomadas en completo silencio, Daryl escuchó a su hermano hablar en voz queda, su perfil vuelto hacia la ventana.

\- Yo también la echo de menos, Mochuelo…- Daryl tragó la última cucharada.- Pero estaremos bien.- Aseguró asintiendo a su propio reflejo en la ventana.- Somos Dixon. Saldremos de esta también.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo y por no echar la toalla con el fic a pesar de cuánto tardé en actualizarlo la última vez. Sois amor, es evidente._

_Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, un review o PM y os contestaré encantada._

_Nos leemos,_


	11. Añoranza

**Disclaimer:** Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

Perdonad las posibles erratas que haya.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Las hojas doradas que descienden por delante de su ventana, comienzan a hacer una leve cama bajo el quicio de la misma. La fina manta que Melinda extiende sobre su cuerpo es bienvenida por las noches, al igual que el calor de su hermano con quien comparte colchón cuando cree que está dormido.

El primer día que sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo de madera, sin necesidad de pedirlo, ni con visibles ganas de hacerlo; Daryl se aferra al brazo de su hermano mayor para poder caminar. Las fuerzas aún no son suficientes en él, las secuelas del ataque de su padre están grabados con saña en su cuerpo que parece no querer abandonar la calidez de la cama.

\- Pensaba que ya habíamos dejado mi etapa de niñera contigo, Darylina.- Se quejó Merle sin acritud mientras caminaban a paso lento hacia el pasillo.

\- Está lloviendo.- Se excusó Daryl, como si la lluvia alguna vez hubiera detenido a su hermano de perderse entre los árboles o donde fuera que pasara el tiempo cuando se iba de casa.

Merle farfulló algo entre dientes que no logró comprender pero que por su tono de voz, hizo que el pequeño Dixon se mordiera el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír, hincando los dedos en el antebrazo de su hermano con algo más de fuerza al sentir su pie derecho flaquear por breves segundos.

Daryl miraba los cuadros colgados de la pared, las fotografías que contaban una historia de la familia que les había dejado quedarse con ellos sin apenas preguntas (al menos que él supiera. Merle se había encargado de ello). Sus pequeños pies se detuvieron frente a una de las fotografías familiares en las que identificó a Samuel y Melinda, con unos cuantos años menos y dos chicas y dos chicos a su alrededor.

La mayoría se fueron hacia el norte a buscar trabajo hace años.- Le dijo Merle mirando la fotografía.- No tenemos que pelear con ninguno de ellos.- Comentó en tono jocoso Merle pero no sin lograr enmascarar por completo un leve deje de alivio en su voz.

\- Parecen felices.- Murmuró Daryl mirando con atención al más pequeño del grupo con una sonrisa partida, pero que dudaba que fuera por mano de Samuel.

No, él no parecía que compartiera los mismos métodos que su padre. Una sensación de vacío anidó en su estómago cuando su mirada clara siguió recorriendo los rostros del retrato, deteniéndose en la sonrisa de Melinda, en su melena clara, en ese brillo en sus ojos que…

\- Me recuerda a mamá.- Confesó en un hilo de voz casi inaudible pero que Merle logró escuchar soltando un leve gruñido.

Vamos, Mochuelo, tienes que seguir andando o te quedarás con esas piernas de pollo de por vida.- Le apremió Merle tirando de su brazo para continuar caminando por aquella casa que con honestidad, jamás creerían podría ser su hogar; aunque fuera de forma temporal.

* * *

Ya podía caminar solo, podía salir al amplio pasto que rodeaba la casa aunque prefería no alejarse demasiado. Podía sentir la atenta mirada de Melinda observándole desde la cocina donde preparaba la comida del día.

Merle había salido con Samuel con las primeras luces del alba a ayudarle con un rebaño extraviado, ganándose así la comida que les ponían en el plato y el techo sobre sus cabezas.

Daryl tomó asiento en el suelo y se volvió hacia el pequeño establo junto a la casa cuando escuchó a Fox acercarse. El perro de pelaje marrón corrió a su encuentro olisqueando su mano cerrada y colocando una pata en ella. Tras varios lametones, Daryl abrió la mano dejando que comiera el pequeño mendrugo de pan que le había sobrado del almuerzo

Fox devoró el pan con avidez, empujándole en el muslo con su hocico en busca de más.

\- Es todo cuanto tengo.- Contestó Daryl rascándole tras las orejas recibiendo un nuevo lametón en plena mejilla que le arrancó una sonrisa.- Eres muy baboso…- Se quejó frotándose el bajo de la camiseta contra el rostro para secarse las babas del animal.

Un chillido proveniente del cielo llamó la atención de ambos, quienes alzaron la vista. Allí arriba entre los jirones de nubes, la silueta de un halcón ondeaba con suavidad mecido por las corrientes de aire.

Daryl se humedeció los labios intentando así evitar que sus ojos hicieran lo propio. Un nuevo graznido del halcón arrancó al niño del suelo, empujándole al interior de la casa.

* * *

La pequeña lámpara iluminaba la silueta de ambos hermanos tumbados en la cama, Merle con un viejo libro de la pequeña colección de Samuel, Daryl con su mirada fija en el paisaje oscuro que enmarcaba la ventana.

El joven Dixon se aferró a su almohada, encogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho. La espalda a penas le dolía.

\- Te va a salir humo de esa pelambrera, enano.- Dijo Merle pasando de página mirándole de soslayo. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su nuca.- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora?

Daryl se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra.

\- No has abierto la boca desde que he vuelto con el viejo Sam.- Cerró el libro reposándolo sobre sus piernas entrecruzadas.- Y eso para ti es demasiado. ¿Estás enfermo?- Daryl frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Merle suspiró.- Mochuelo, ¿qué…?

\- ¿Crees que volverán?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz temeroso de que si lo decía más alto, esa pequeña esperanza (aunque ya no sabía si era una esperanza o una condena) se iba a hacer añicos como tantas otras cosas antes.

\- ¿Uhm?- Daryl se giró lo suficiente en la cama para quedarse de espaldas sobre el colchón, pudiendo así mirar a su hermano.

\- Mis alas... ¿Crees que volverán a salir?

Daryl tragó grueso.

Había sido incapaz de mirarse en el espejo desde aquella fatídica noche, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver en el reflejo. Sabía que en ese momento no estaban. Echaba de menos la calidez de las plumas, su suave textura, esa seguridad que le habían dado desde que habían aparecido y envuelto cada noche.

\- No lo sé, Mochuelo.- Habló Merle con voz calmada rascándose la incipiente barba de su mentón.- Puede que sí, tal vez necesiten algo más de tiempo. No tengo ni idea de por qué salieron la primera vez así que…- Divagó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a él.- ¿Las echas de menos o qué?- Daryl asintió contra la almohada.

\- Si no vuelven, ya no podrías llamarme así.- No había humor en sus palabras aunque hubiera deseado que así lo fuera.

\- ¡Ja! Te seguiré llamando como me plazca, enano.- Le espetó Merle dándole un manotazo en plena cara hundiéndole en el colchón con una leve risa.- En el fondo sé que te gusta.- Daryl escondió su sonrisa bajo un fingido gruñido de protesta, escudado tras su antebrazo.

* * *

_Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo esta locura y dejar vuestros comentarios por el camino :)_

_Un abrazo mochuelil para todo el mundo_


	12. Fénix

Disclaimer: Que yo sepa desde la última vez que me miré al espejo ni soy Kirkman ni trabajo para la cadena AMC o la serie de The Walking Dead así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

No actualizaba este fic desde Mayo… He alucinado al comprobarlo. _Siento de veras haber tardado tanto en volver con él_, y realmente no sé cómo lo logré. Esto sí que es un Expediente X y no los casos que investigan Mulder y Scully por semejante alineamiento astral que ha hecho que escriba, y por el resultado en sí mismo.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Perdonad las posibles erratas que haya.

**Advertencias: Lenguaje, violencia, saltos temporales, sueños**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Esquivó la rama baja de un árbol, sus pies silenciosos deslizándose por entre las hojas caídas, luchando por no anunciar su presencia a ninguna de las criaturas que poblaban el bosque. A su lado podía escuchar la respiración tenue de su hermano, el peso de la ballesta en sus manos acentuando la musculatura de sus brazos.

Daryl paró en seco ante un gesto de su hermano mayor, deteniendo hasta su propia respiración. El más joven de los Dixon asintió cuando Merle le indicó que separan brevemente sus caminos para así abordar a su presa.

Las huellas en el suelo dejadas por el animal eran frescas, no podía estar mucho más lejos.

El crujido de una rama hizo que congelara su postura. Creyó ver la sombra del animal moverse entre los árboles. Buscó la figura de su hermano, viéndole asentir e indicarle por dónde debía continuar.

Daryl ajustó el peso de su ballesta regalo de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños de su hermano Merle avanzando varios pasos más con sigilo.

El ulular de una lechuza sobre su cabeza hizo que tropezara, la brusquedad del movimiento y el ruido del mismo espantando al cerdo salvaje que llevaban horas siguiendo.

El silbido de una flecha siendo disparada fue seguido por la grave voz de su hermano soltando por su boca lo más colorido que podía imaginar.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Darylina! ¿Por qué no te montas en el tractor del viejo Sam y así acabamos antes?- Le espetó Merle yendo a recuperar la flecha que había fallado su objetivo.

\- No… Lo siento, yo no…

Daryl alzó la mirada hacia la copa desnuda del árbol bajo el que se encontraba, un par de ojos brillantes y dorados se volvieron hacia él. En un arrebato de furia, alzó la ballesta con la punta de su flecha preparada fija en el ave, el dedo sobre el gatillo. La lechuza volvió a ulular, antes de volver su cabeza hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba.

* * *

_Sus ojos se ajustaron a la pálida luz de la Luna. Su larga sombra a su espalda se extendía por entre las tejas. Sentía su cuerpo ligero, más ligero que nunca, casi como si… como si no fuera el suyo, como si los músculos, la carne y la sangre se hubieran transformado sin él saberlo._

_Escuchó un sonido tras él y miró por encima de su hombro encontrándose únicamente con el fantasma de la noche tan silencioso como siempre. Alzó la mirada hacia el firmamento limpio y estrellado, escuchando el ulular de las aves nocturnas despertando de su sueño diurno. Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado con rapidez parpadeando con lentitud, visualizando con gran claridad el mundo que le rodeaba. _

_Volvió su cabeza con rapidez hacia el frente al escuchar el leve chillido, casi imperceptible. Se adelantó un paso con delicadeza emitiendo el menor ruido posible. Le vio moverse entre varias tejas rotas, su cola corta y gris ondeando tras sus patas. Sus bigotes puntiagudos y cortos se alzaron hacia el manto oscuro de la noche, su nariz moviéndose con rapidez. Debía darse prisa antes de que se percatara de su presencia. _

_Daryl agitó sus alas y… Bajó la mirada con rapidez a sus manos viéndolas cubiertas de plumas marrones y grises. Donde deberían estar sus dedos, no había nada más que capas y capas de grises y marrones. Sus pies no lo eran tal, unas garras firmes se adherían al tejado. Giró la cabeza alarmado, viendo su reflejo distorsionado en un pequeño pozo de agua estancada. Sus ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada. _

Daryl se despertó sobresaltado con la boca abierta en un grito mudo. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor se agitaba en leves temblores.

El chico apartó la sábana de un manotazo, tropezando al salir de la cama con los calcetines quitados a los pies de ella; apresurándose a colocarse frente al viejo espejo del armario. Pegó su cara contra su reflejo, sus manos palpando cada centímetro de su rostro sudoroso antes de centrar su atención en sus brazos. El tiempo había hecho que dejaran de ser las ramas que su hermano proclamaba que eran, dando paso a cierta cantidad de músculo propia de su edad. Palpó su pecho y su abdomen donde aún quedaban residuos de esa casi eterna grasa infantil.

Sólo carne y vello. No había rastro de ninguna pluma. Nada.

Le dio la espalda a su reflejo apoyando su espalda contra el armario dejando que sus piernas agotadas aun tras varias horas de sueño, perdieran sus fuerzas hasta dar con su trasero sobre el suelo.

Abrazó sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho intentando calmar su corazón acelerado al igual que su respiración. Trago grueso con miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a verlo.

Exhaló un suspiro, agotado. No entendía por qué ese sueño le había provocado esa angustia. Tampoco comprendía por qué ahora. Por qué después de tanto tiempo. Por qué volver a verlas aunque fuera en sus sueños.

Se apartó el flequillo húmedo de la frente, frotándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. El pequeño despertador de la mesita de noche señalaba las 3.30 de la madrugada.  
Se levantó del suelo y volvió a arrebujarse bajo las sábanas, deshaciéndose de la manta y del edredón.

Encogido sobre su costado izquierdo, su mirada fija en la esquiva Luna asomándose por entre las nubes otoñales, Daryl cerró los ojos de nuevo; su piel perlada en sudor.

* * *

_Sus pies parecían volar sobre la hierba mientras corría y corría entre los árboles. La piel de sus mejillas estaba abierta en varios puntos donde las ramas se habían interpuesto en su camino. Los ruidos del bosque eran opacados por el retumbar de su corazón, su paso acelerado y su respiración entrecortada. Varias aves alzaron el vuelo a su paso, sin detenerse, sin flaquear. _

_Volvió a escuchar el grito de auxilio frente a él, redirigiendo sus pasos al haberse desviado desde la última vez que lo había escuchado._

_\- ¡Martha!- Gritó con cuantas fuerzas podía desviar hacia sus pulmones para no aminorar su carrera.- ¡Ya voy!- Añadió apretando la mandíbula a la par que esprintaba los últimos metros antes del fin del bosque y el inicio del precipicio._

_\- ¡Daryl!- Escuchó gritar con voz quebrada a la anciana mujer encogiendo su corazón._

_El chico se abalanzó sobre el borde del terreno, perdiendo casi el equilibrio y siguiendo el mismo camino que la mujer._

_\- ¡Martha!- Le gritó viéndola alzar la mirada hacia él, sus dedos curvados aferrándose a las raíces de lo que una vez pudo ser un robusto árbol. _

_Daryl estiró el brazo, hincando sus pies sobre la tierra para no deslizarse junto a ella. Debía sacarla de allí. No pensó en cómo había terminado colgando de aquellas raíces, no veía su rostro ennegrecerse por momentos, o el cariz diferente de su voz, duro, hosco, familiar. _

_\- ¡Coge mi mano!- Le insistió deslizándose varios centímetros más sobre el abismo, intentando aferrarse a la manga de su sucia camisa amarillenta._

_Las raíces cedieron un poco más sobre su peso, varios pedruscos cayeron hasta el fondo oscuro._

_La mujer volvió a mirarle, sus ojos marrones ahora pálidos, su cabello canoso antes, deshojándose hasta distinguirse el cráneo bajo el cabello casi inexistente, su piel arrugada ahora tersa y callosa. _

_Daryl parpadeó confuso viendo el mundo diluirse a su alrededor. El acantilado convertido en un esquivo recuerdo, su cuerpo redimensionado hasta perder los años transcurridos, el frío otoñal disuelto en un calor sofocante. _

_El niño tosió con fuerza, doblándose sobre sí mismo, sus pulmones cerrándose ante la escasez de oxígeno. Miró a su alrededor, las paredes de su antiguo hogar cubiertas de lenguas de fuego devorando la pintura, los muebles y…_

_\- ¿Mamá?- Preguntó con voz pequeña, tan pequeña como él se sentía en ese momento. Con sus finos brazos, las lágrimas intentando alejar el escozor en sus ojos azules._

_Daryl abrió la boca peleando por tomar aire pero una mano cerrada en torno a su cuello se lo impedía. Una sonrisa hiriente apareció frente a él, la misma sonrisa que había temido durante mucho tiempo y que creía haber olvidado._

_\- ¿Pa… papá…?- Gruñó con la voz rota sintiendo su mirada perder la claridad a cada segundo. _

_\- ¿Me echabas de menos, engendro?- Sus pequeños dedos se clavaron en la piel de su muñeca, perdiéndose en la carne, fundiéndose con ella.- ¿Buscabas a tu madre?- Su dedo pulgar e índice aprisionaron sus mejillas hasta impedirle mover la cabeza, girándosela a su antojo.- ¿Quieres que ella te… peine las alas?- Una carcajada histriónica, fuera de lugar.- Ahí la tienes.- Un bulto con forma humana era pasto de las llamas.- Gracias a ti…- Susurró contra su oído antes de mirarle, su sonrisa negra fija en él._

_La punta de sus pies apenas lograban rozar el suelo pero la cercanía era suficiente para que las llamas comenzaran a trepar por ellos, devorando sus ropas en cuestión de segundos, comenzando un festín que envolvió sus cuerpos en rojo, calor, y dolor._

_\- Mírala bien. ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Evitó que moviera la cabeza, que dejara de mirar el cuerpo de su madre negro como el carbón.- Porque así acabará él también…_

_\- ¡Lo siento, yo no quería! ¡Para, por favor!_

Su gritó reverberó entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, rodando sobre su colchón hasta callar su voz contra el suelo al caer. Daryl rodó sobre su espalda, revolviéndose, tirando de sus ropas rasgando el cuello de la camiseta con la que dormía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, un Merle con el rostro desencajado se lanzó sobre él deteniendo los golpes que se propinaba a sí mismo, intentando apaciguarlo.

\- Tranquilo, hermanito, tranquilo.

Pero no podía olvidar el fuego lamiendo su piel, la risa cavernosa de su padre siendo devorada por las llamas, las lágrimas evaporándose de sus mejillas. Quemaba. Aún lo hacía.

\- Tranquilo, hermanito…- La voz de Merle se alejó hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Sentía su boca pastosa como si hubiera comido algodón durante horas. Sus brazos entumecidos parecían incapaces de moverse más de dos milímetros a pesar de que eso fuera lo que quería.

Un gruñido dolorido abandonó sus labios resecos.

\- Tienes una forma bastante penosa de celebrar tu cumpleaños, enano.

Daryl ladeó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos con dificultad viendo la silueta de su hermano sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

Sintió la humedad contra sus labios y la calidez de su gran mano contra su nuca, obligándole a alzar la cabeza.

\- Bebe un poco.

Daryl obedeció sin rechistar y bebió el agua hasta que el ansia hizo que se atragantara con ella.

\- Me las vas a tener que pagar, hermanito.- Dijo depositando el vaso junto a la mesita de noche.- Con los gritos que pegaste anoche me has hecho envejecer varios años, seguro.

Daryl agachó la mirada hacia la sábana que cubría su torso desnudo lleno de varios arañazos.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo…?- Preguntó Merle en tono pausado reclinándose sobre el respaldo, sus piernas abiertas.

El chico se apresuró a negar y evitar su mirada, el techo parecía un buen lugar donde posarla.

\- ¿Otra vez el viejo te ha visitado…?

Daryl soltó una maldición al girar el cuello con rapidez para mirar a su hermano, sintiendo una punzada de dolor recorrerlo hasta extenderse por su espalda.

Merle exhaló un suspiro y comenzó a rebuscar algo entre sus pantalones. En cuanto sacó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo del pantalón encendió uno, usándolo como mecha para otro más que le tendió.

\- Gracias.- El humo abriéndose paso por su boca, descendiendo por su garganta hacia sus pulmones le devolvió el sabor amargo del sueño que había tenido.- Estábamos en casa…- Comenzó a hablar en voz baja girando el pitillo entre sus dedos, su mirada fija en la punta enrojecida consumiéndose pulgada a pulgada.- Bueno… Primero estaba corriendo en el bosque de aquí al lado.- Una calada que le anclaba al presente diluyendo la neblina de su mente.- Había escuchado a Martha gritar.- Tragó grueso ante el recuerdo de la voz de la anciana.- Estaba colgando de un precipicio e… Intenté ayudarla.- La ceniza cayó sobre la palma abierta de su mano izquierda.- Pero cuando la cogí del brazo para sacarla de allí… Todo cambio y…- Intentó mitigar el temblor de su mano derecha acercándose el cigarro a los labios. – Estaba en casa… Hacía mucho calor, había humo y… Otra vez era un crío.

Daryl miró de soslayo a su hermano a través de su largo flequillo intacto desde el fallecimiento de Martha dos meses atrás.

\- Y él estaba allí… Envuelto en llamas y mamá…- Exhaló el humo con lentitud.- Estaba en el suelo, sin moverse. Y él me decía "está ahí gracias a ti"…- Alzó su mirada vidriosa hacia su hermano y esbozó una media sonrisa carente de felicidad, tejida en el dolor.- Chasqueó la lengua humedeciéndose los labios, la uña de su dedo pulgar sustituyendo al cigarrillo por unos instantes.- El mismo cabrón de siempre, ¿eh?

Durante varios minutos el silencio reinó en la habitación roto únicamente por el chisporroteo de la colilla hundiéndose en el vaso.

\- ¿Sabes que no es cierto, verdad, enano?

Daryl asintió sin mirarle, su brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre su pecho, su mano escondida bajo su axila.

\- Hey.- Merle chasqueó los dedos obligándole a levantar la mirada hacia él.- Tú no la mataste.- Daryl no apartó sus ojos de él queriendo creer en lo que decía pero su mente no terminaba de aceptar la verdad que su hermano mayor le contaba.- Y tampoco fue culpa tuya lo que le pasó a Martha.

Un resfriado complicado para el joven muchacho, a falta de dinero para comprar medicinas, la naturaleza era su mejor opción. Los años habían hecho mella en su forma física, la pérdida de Samuel tampoco había ayudado. La escasez de luz y las lluvias de los últimos días convirtieron aquel paseo en busca de un remedio para su hijo adoptivo, en el final de su vida.

Los perros de la policía dieron con su cuerpo días después, entre las rocas. La caída, insalvable.

\- Cuando acabes como todos ellos,- musitó- hablamos.

Los labios de Merle se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

\- ¿A caso tienes una tabla de ouija de la que yo no sé?- Arqueó una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir.- Se quejó Daryl viendo el semblante de su hermano ensombrecerse levemente.

\- Y tú sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de tus gilipolleces. Pensaba que ya no tenías 3 años, Darylina, ¿o es que acaso te ha bajado el periodo?

\- Capullo.

\- Nenaza.

Merle acomodó sus piernas sobre el colchón, golpeando con su pie desnudo las piernas de Daryl para hacerse un hueco sobre el colchón. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón alzando la mirada al techo.

\- Na, no es el período. – Daryl exhaló un suspiro de hastío al escucharle seguir con su cantinela.- Creo que es… ¿cómo lo llamarían? ¿Época de apareamiento? No, no conozco a nadie que quisiera revolcarse contigo bajo esas sábanas, y menos ahora mismo.- Dijo riéndose de su propio chiste, mirándole.- No. Creo que le llaman, "muda".- Asintió con teatralidad y vehemencia.

\- Eso lo hacen los animales, imbécil.

Merle le dio un puntapié a su muslo y esbozó de nuevo esa sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad que tanto le encantaba lucir en su compañía.

\- Bueno, Darylina… Algo de animal, tienes.- Sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón, mostrándole la palma.- ¿No te parece?

Una pequeña y suave pluma gris descansaba sobre su mano.

* * *

_Bueno… Si no me falla la memoria creo que lo dije en algún capítulo anterior pero, el final está cerca me temo. No creo que ya le quede demasiado a este fic por llamarlo de alguna manera. _

_Disculpad la rareza del capítulo, fue lo que surgió ^^'_

_Una vez más, gracias por leer, por comentar y por seguir ahí a pesar de la espera._

_Cualquier cosa, mi buzón está siempre abierto._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
